


Falling Holly

by Salem_V_Trials19



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, FTM Original Character, My take, Other, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem_V_Trials19/pseuds/Salem_V_Trials19
Summary: Hollis Nero isn't sure of how he ended up in another world but he's going to make the best of it. Armed with a sharp tongue and a friendly face against the twisted magicians he meets. He may be magicless, but he's got everything handled... he hopes.Copyright goes to Disney and Toboso Yana. I only have a claim on my OC, Hollis.ALSO translation credit goes to Shel_BB on YouTube! If you're wanting to read the whole story portion of the game, I highly suggest looking her up and binging.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro

Three things were notable about that day. It was overcast, the thunder cracked in the distance, and the room was dark. The only light came in from above the window seat, where the slowly setting sun came through the clouds. On the seat was a thin teen, headphones on and music loud enough to hear through the plastic. Green eyes stared out into the forest, unfocused. His thoughts wandered and never stayed in one place very long. What broke him from his thoughts was thumping downstairs.   
'Dia must be home...' The teen hummed, flicking holly colored hair from his eyes.  
He got up from his perch, stretching and slowly making his way out of the book laid end room. The stairs didn't creak under his weight as he walked down and into the kitchen. A shadow moved over the door, showing that the man in the room was dancing animately. The teen entered the kitchen, smiling and laughing as his godfather danced around the kitchen island, singing.  
"...When she walk all that I could say, mmm-mmm yeah yeah!" Diamond Nero grabbed his godson's hands pulling him to dance with him, "How was your day, Hollis, my dear son?"   
Hollis laughed hard as he tried to keep pace with the man, "I-it was boring like normal, Dia!"  
His godfather hummed, hazel eyes narrowing, "Then we gotta change that!"  
Dia pulled Hollis around the kitchen for a few minutes more, two more songs passed with the theatrics to boot. The red-haired teen was having a hard time breathing by the end. The dark-haired man felt proud of himself, turning the speakers down from his phone, pulling the teen into a side hug.   
"Not so bored now, are ya?" He chuckled, squeezing his godson.  
"Yeah, yeah! I can't breathe!" Hollis gasped, laughing calming down.  
Dia let him go, holding onto his shoulder for a few minutes to make sure he didn't faint. His eyes studied the thin teen.  
"Did you wear your binder too long today?" He asked.  
Hollis's gasping came to an abrupt stop. Dark green eyes stared up at the dark-haired man who looked back worried. No words were exchanged after that, Dia force Hollis to sit down on one of the island's stools. His face didn't change as he studied Hollis's breathing carefully.  
"Are you still wearing it?" He started.  
"No."  
"How long?"  
"About... Nine hours?"  
"Exactly? or 'give or take'?"  
"...Give or take..."  
A sigh, "Does it hurt to breathe?"  
"No."  
"Just sore?"  
"Yes."  
Dia sighed harder, "Ok... As long as you're ok, then we're good. But, Holly, you're supposed to wear it only about eight hours."  
"I... I..."  
"Was it what Ms. Jameston said last Sunday?"  
Hollis stayed quiet, glaring at the tiled floor. His godfather didn't press the question knowing the answer. He dropped down, squatting, holding his godson's hands. They stayed quiet for a long while, listening to the music. Hollis's green eyes were red-rimmed from holding back tears as he looked up at Diamond. A sad smile crossed the man's face as he squeezed the teen's hands.  
"I know... She's just an old bitty and we both know that..." He joked, trying to get the teen to smile.  
"She... really needs to keep her thoughts to herself..." Hollis cracked a forced smile.   
Both rose from their seats, quietly. Dia pulled Hollis into a full hug, patting his head as the teen held onto him for dear life. It was a minute before the teen finally released the brunette.  
"I'm gonna order us some Chinese takeout, k?" Diamond smiled softly, "Why don't you go take a walk while you wait? A walk among the trees and peace does wonders for the mind."  
Hollis half smiled up at him, nodding. "Yeah, that's a good idea..."  
Diamond led his godson out of the kitchen toward the stairs, he ruffled his hair one more time before heading for the living room. Hollis heard the sound of numbers being dialed as he walked up the stairs for his room. He pulled on the first pair of boots he could find, glaring at the clothes under his bed. A ritual he'd developed since starting to live with Diamond. A duffle bag of clothes was shoved under the old trundle, a girl's name was embroidered across the blue fabric in white. An old dress spilled out the side, covering the last few letters.  
"Never again." He scowled, turning to the rest of his room and sighing, "I need to pick up all these books..."  
With a shrug and a hum, he turned and left the room. Diamond smiled at the teen as he descended the staircase.  
"It'll be about an hour, plenty of time for you to make a couple rounds and back."  
Hollis smiled at him, "And I will be back before the storm sets in as well."  
"The weather said it won't start pouring for another three hours, I doubt you'll be out there for that long."  
The red-head hummed, nodding, trotting toward the back door. His godfather followed him, slowly, hands in his pockets.   
"Phone?"  
"Check!"  
"Headphones?"  
"Check!"   
"Compass?"  
"Yep!"  
"Everything's properly charged?"  
"Yessir!"  
Dia smiled, nodding, "Don't be late or I'm eating your orange chicken."  
"See you in a bit, god-dad!"  
Hollis was out the door before he could see the sadness that passed over said man's face. The forest was quiet enough as the teen began his walk. Birds were chirping, squirrels ran past, and the occasional rabbit hid in its borrow. Green eyes looked up into the evergreens and at the clouds. His smile slowly began to drop as his thoughts wandered.   
'School starts the day after tomorrow... And I'll have to go back to wearing that...' His heart stopped for a second, 'At least Amber will be back... But what if we have different schedules? What if I don't see her throughout that day?' His neck twitched against his will, muscle memory coming into play.  
The pink scar between his neck and shoulder began to itch and burn. He reached up, scratching at it as memories from that day began filtering through his mind.  
'Hollis? Why do you want to be called that? What's wrong with your name? You're a-" Hollis scratched more, "You were born the way you were because that's how it works. You don't get to choose. Deal with it."  
The itching was replaced with pain and Hollis pulled his fingers away from his neck. Skin and a little blood were under his nails. He reached up again gingerly and touched the area, looking for blood.   
A heavy sigh passed his lips. "Dia is gonna have my head for this..."  
Despite that, he kept walking. His destination in mind was a small pond about a couple of miles from his house. The clouds let up a little the longer he walked. This time, when his mind wandered, he smiled, walking faster and faster. He was running before he knew it. The wind at his back, pushing him to move faster. The sore feeling in his ribs dissipated magically as he kept going.

~When the cold wind is a-calling  
And the sky is clear and bright  
Misty mountains sing and beckon  
Lead me out into the light~

The afternoon sun broke through the clouds, the forest became brighter. He was chasing the wind, enjoying how it tussled his hair and pushed his back. It felt like if he jumped, the wind would carry him into the sky. For the hell of it, he tried. He sprung forward, pushing up off the ground as a gust hit him. Hollis felt weightless for a second, hand outstretched to touch the fading blue sky. As he fell back to the ground, he kept running. His secret spot was before him in a flash, the once stagnant water of the pond rippled with the wind. 

~Where dark woods hide secret  
And mountains are fierce and bold  
Deep waters hold reflections  
Of times lost long ago~

Hollis smiled taking a deep breath in, cool air filling his lungs with the scent of fresh water and pine. He made his way around the pond to where rock met grass, sitting down cross-legged. The pond was fed by an underground stream that broke through the surface. The sound of water coming to the surface was a soft bubbling accompanied by the breeze. He sighed, closing his eyes, listening to the whispers around him. A story only he could hear.

~I will hear their every story  
Take hold of my own dream  
Be as strong as the seas are stormy  
And proud as an eagle's scream~

"Now I feel better..." He smiled, flopping back on the grass, stretching his legs out, and closing his eyes.   
Thunder cracked in the distance, getting closer. The wind picked up again making the temperature drop. Overhead, cloud cover became darker, causing shadows to fall over the pond. None of this would have bothered the teen, he was used to it enough, but something did seem... off. There was a weird presence in the distance that Hollis tried not to mind. Another gust, but stronger, and a voice.  
"Ahh... My dear beloved..." It said.  
Hollis's eyes snapped open and he shot up, looking around franticly. The shadows of the evergreens looked darker, almost like it was midnight instead of four in the afternoon. The birds were silent, the water made no noise as it rose to the surface, the wind was the only background noise  
"A lovely and noble flower of evil..."  
The sound of horse hooves echoed in the dark. Getting to his feet, Hollis turned slowly looking for the source of both the voice and hooves.   
"Who's there?" He called into the now silent forest.  
"Truly, you are the most beautiful of all..."  
The sounds were getting closer and louder. Hollis's green eyes were wide as a horse and carriage emerged from the darkest shadows. He took a step back, then another. The horses were almost glaring at him and the carriage behind them was one that would normally carry a coffin.  
'Judging from the box in it... I'm not gonna live to even smell my orange chicken back home...' Hollis tried to take another step back slipped and fell on his ass.  
"Mirror, mirror on the wall..."  
Darkness began at the corners of Hollis's visions like he was fainting. His   
"Who is the..."  
The last thing the teen saw as the world around him faded were the horses getting closer. Fear gripped his heart.   
"Those who are guided by the dark mirror..."  
He fell back, landing on the grass, his consciousness becoming fuzzier and fuzzier. He tried to fight it desperately but to no avail.   
"As long as your heart desires..."  
'Desires, what?' Hollis thought, barely conscious.  
"Take the hand that appears in the mirror."  
Everything went black. Hollis was aware that he wasn't going to be home for dinner. However, he wasn't aware of the adventure awaiting him when his eyes opened next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was I unhappy with how this began originally? Yes, yes I was. Did I just rewrite the first two chapters and write out a brand new chapter for the Prologue? Yes, Yes I did.  
> Hollis was too docile in the first iteration of the chapters. I wanted him to be snippy. He's a kind person with a short temper and I failed to portray that in the first two chapters. So, I reread what I had originally, took erased, rewrote, and read again.   
> Still to all those who Bookmarked and left Kudos on the original work, Thank you so so so so much! Y'all are the reason I went back and fixed things because I want this to be my best work. Not just something I threw together at the moment. There may be times where I rewrite but it's only because I want y'all to have a well-written story to read.  
> Thank you for sticking with me and please bear with me as I keep writing. I will see you in chapter 4


	2. Chapter 2

Shaking and loud banging woke Hollis. His memory was fuzzy and his eyelids were heavy. Both left any unpleasant feeling under his skin as he shifted. Everything felt stiff and his neck hurt.  
‘Musta slept wrong again.' He yawned trying to stretch his arms, 'Who the hell is making a racket??’   
He began bringing them up off his chest, where they were crossed, only for them to hit a hard surface a few inches above him. His eyes snapped open and when the darkness didn’t clear it sent him into a panic. Hands gingerly reached up, flipping over so his palms were against the surface. The feeling of wood was what he was greeted with. Frantically, he began pushing against it, breathing becoming rapid. His voice was too raspy to cry out to whoever was on the outside.  
“Damn, people will be here soon,” A voice said, “I gotta get a uniform quickly!” A grunt and more shaking, “ This lid’s too heavy. If it has come to this... gonna have to use my last resort!”   
Whoever it was, gave a shout followed by light flooding the dark space. Hollis registered the heat and blue, shielding himself from the fire. His palms hurt as the fire lapped his skin, turning them pink but not causing any major damage.   
“OW! Shit, what the hell?!”   
The redhead looked out and was surprised by his surroundings and the... cat? Raccoon? Looking proud before him.   
“Well then, well then, here's our aim...” He looked up, smile falling away as shock set in, “Huh, gyaaaa!!!! You, why are you awake already!?”   
“How... doped am I? A raccoon is talking??” Hollis managed to say, voice scratchy.   
The animal did not like that remark, “ Who’re you calling a raccoon!!!! I am the great Grim, you know!” He growled, “Oh, well. You, human, give me those clothes! Or else... I'll roast you whole!”   
There were many things Hollis wasn't expecting. The main one at the moment was 'Grim' spitting fire at him. Instinctually, he jumped over Grim’s head to avoid the blue flames. Wide green eyes scanned his surroundings, looking for an exit. He was greeted by coffins, looking back to where the cat was, he saw that's what he had been in. Grim spit another stream at him and Hollis took that as his cue to run away.  
"Am I dead?!" Hollis brought his hands down, patting his arms and chest, "Nope, I'm still whole." He turned a corner, seeing his saving grace of a door, "I have gotta be dreaming! What kinda nightmare is this?! Getting roasted by a raccoon?!”   
“I said I’m not a raccoon!”   
Halls passed, through what he assumed was a courtyard, and finally turning into a large room. A library that’d put the ones he’d seen to shame. He skidded around tables, trying to avoid running into anything. Unfortunately, he was only looking down and wasn't watching at eye level shoulder checking a floating tomb.   
“Where in the hell am I?!” He groaned, rubbing his shoulder, “I don’t think I’m in Kansas anymore!”   
Footsteps alerted the redhead to impending danger known as Grim. Hollis whipped around, ready to stand his ground.  
"If I'm gonna die, Imma go down fighting!" He growled.  
“Did you think you could run away from me!? You lowly human!” Grim stepped forward aggressively, “Now if you don't want to be roasted whole, give me those clothesー" Hollis plucked a heavy-looking text from the air holding it like a weapon, but was cut short of throwing it as a whip snapped around the monster, "Fugya!? It hurts! What's this rope!?”   
The teen sighed, lowering the book and looking up at the person who saved him. His relief however was short-lived when he did. The crow mask and glowing eyes set Hollis’ nerves on edge. He was thankful for the help but was distrustful nonetheless.   
“It's not just a rope. It's the whip of love!” The man chastised, before turning his attention to Hollis, “Aah, I finally found you. You're this year's new student, right?” His facial expression turned stern, “That's not good. To arbitrarily get out of the gate! Plus, to have a familiar that you have not tamed yet is against the school rules.”   
Hollis scowled, opening his mouth to protest when Grim broke in.   
“Let me go! I’m not this guy’s familiar!” He yowled.   
“Yes, yes, every rebellious familiar says that. Let's be quiet for a while, shall we?”   
Bird man’s whip wrapped around the raccoon’s mouth, successfully silencing him aside from unhappy grunts.   
“Really. It's unheard of for a new student to arbitrarily opening the door and coming out by themselves,” He sighed exasperatedly, “How impatient are you? Come, come, the opening ceremony has started long ago. Let's go to the Mirror Chamber.”   
He motioned for the teen to follow him, but Hollis refused to move, crossing his arms. He studied the man momentarily, green eyes narrowed.   
“I’m sorry but, what do you mean new student?”   
“It's the room you woke up in with all of the doors. All students who wish to attend this academy must pass through one of those doors to arrive here.” He crossed his arms, “Normally students wake up only after the door is opened with a special key, but...”   
Hollis looked down at Grim, a thought clicking into place, “That fire blast must have ripped the lid off when he showed up.”   
The masked man’s face turned stern again and he put his hands on his hips, “So in the end the culprit appears to be this familiar. If you’re going to bring it with you, you have to take responsibility and properly take care of it.”   
"He's not my-!" Hollis protested before the man cut him off.  
“Oh my! Now isn’t the time to be long-winded!” He brought a hand up to his chin thoughtfully, “The entrance ceremony will soon come to a close,” He motioned for Hollis to follow him again, “Let’s get a move on.”   
“Wait! Hold on, Sir, who are you first?” The teen glared at him.   
“What’s this? Are you still dazed?” He looked off thoughtfully again, “It appears the teleportation magic has left you disoriented... Well, it is fine. It happens often enough. I shall give you an explanation as we make our way there,” He smiled, spreading his arms, palms up, “For I am so gracious.”   
Hollis had to hold back a sigh and eye roll to not come off rude. This time he did follow the man still hesitant, so long as he got an explanation. The man passed Hollis a still tied up Grim to hold onto. The red-haired teen accepted the monster cautiously, Grim accepted defeat for the moment, struggling a little. They headed out of the library and out into the previously seen courtyard.   
“Ahem. This is Night Raven College,” The man began, “Those magicians blessed with a unique aptitude for magic gather from all over the world here at the most prestigious magical academy in Twisted Wonderland.”   
‘ _So that’s what this place is called..._ ’ Hollis mulled, looked up at the dark sky briefly, ' _Wait... He said magicians and magic... Is the real Hogwarts!_?'   
“And I am the headmaster, appointed to take care of this academy by the board chairman, Dire Crowley.”   
‘That explains the bird mask.’   
“And by Magicians, you mean...?”   
“Only those magicians seen as worthy by the Dark Mirror can attend this school. Chosen ones use the Gate and are summoned here from around the world. An Ebony Carriage carrying a Gate should have gone to meet you as well.”   
A vague and fuzzy memory passed through Hollis’ mind. A dark horse and the sound of hooves hitting the forest floor. Where the teen last remembered being before waking up in the Gate. A cold feeling curled around his heart and stomach, almost like a ghost was holding them.  
“There was a horse... with a terrifying face, I think...” He mused.   
Crowley nodded, “The Ebony Carriage goes to welcome new students chosen by the Dark Mirror. They are special carriages that carry the doors to the academy. The market decided long ago that carriages are used to welcome people on special days.   
“How does a carriage bring someone on its own??”   
Grim began struggling in his arms again making unhappy noises.   
Crowley didn't indulge this question, “Come. Let’s go to the entrance Ceremony.”   
Hollis nodded, deciding to hold onto his questions a little longer. Even though one question burned in the back of his mind making the cold feeling grow stronger.   
‘ _How in the hell did I get here... And how do I get back?_ ’ 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue Chapter 2-3

The walk to the Mirror Chamber was a lot longer than Hollis had originally figured. Though he guessed when one's running from a fire breathing raccoon/cat, the distance shrinks considerably. Soreness throbbed in his ribs as they walked, but the teen rationalized it as pain from wearing his binder over eight hours, earlier.

As Hollis and Crowley got closer to the doors leading into the chamber, they could hear voices. Hollis felt anxiety bubble up in his stomach, suddenly realizing there were possibly going to be a lot of eyes on them when they walked in. 

“By the way, where did the headmaster go? He flew out right in the middle of the ceremony...” One voiced mused. 

“Abandoning his post...” Another trailed off. 

“Did he get a stomach ache or something?” A third inquired before the headmaster burst through the doors with a flourish. 

“Not at all!” He boomed as he led the teen behind in through. 

Hollis’s eyes were automatically on the ground avoiding eye contact with as many people as possible. Against his anxiety, he looked up and scanned some of the faces around him. The room was full of young guys, Hollis guessed they were about his age. About 16 at the least from what he could figure. He scanned a little more realizing there wasn't one girl in the bunch. A few boys in the crowd were pretty enough or cute enough, but they were boys.

'An all boy's school?' he mused, green eyes narrowing in thought before it suddenly occurred to him, 'Oh shit, this is an all boy's school...'

“Ah, he’s here,” A red-haired boy concluded. 

“I cannot believe you all. We were missing one new student so I went to find them.” Crowley turned to Hollis and reached out to take Grim, “You are the only one yet to be assigned a dormitory. I shall watch over the raccoon, step in front of the Dark Mirror.” 

Hollis passed the headmaster the raccoon, carefully before stepping forward toward the ornate mirror. The darkness swirled the closer he got, green eyes widened curiously as he came to a stop before it. 

“State thy name.” A face appeared in the mirror, startling the teen. 

“Hollis Nero,” He answered, voice oddly clear despite how nervous he was.

“Hollis Nero...” He began, “The shape of thy soul is...” 

His eyes widened in surprise before narrowing. Hollis felt his blood run cold as the feeling of something being off hit him. 

“I do not know.” 

'Here come the soulless ginger jokes.'

“Come again?” Crowley came forward a little. 

'Or Nah...'

“I sense not a spark of magic from this one... The color, the shape, all are nothing.” He barks the next phrase, making Hollis flinch visibly, "Therefore, he is suited for no dormitory.”

With that said, the face vanished. The hall erupted in loud whispering and all eyes were on Hollis. He felt red-hot embarrassment creep up his neck dying his cheeks the same color as his hair. The scar on his neck itched intensely, but he fought the urge to scratch it. He buried his hands in the fabric of his robes as a substitute, turning to face the Headmaster. Crowley had begun ranting upon hearing the news. 

“An Ebony Carriage would absolutely never go to meet someone who can’t use magic! In 100 years, there has not once been a mistake in student selection.” He calmed down, and began thinking it over, “So why in the world...” 

Movement caught Hollis's attention, his head snapping down to see Grim had finally managed to escape his binds. The teen's eyes widened more watching the animal.

“Mghmgh... Pah! I’ll take his place!” He shouted. 

The headmaster broke out of his train of thought, “Stay right there! Raccoon!” 

“Unlike the dumb human, I can use magic! Let me in the school instead!” He boasted, crossing his little arms and smirking. 

‘This little...’ Hollis growled under his breath.

He took on a stance that the teen was familiar with. “If you need proof, I’ll show you right now!” 

Hollis shifted his weight, prepared to hit the deck or run if Grim looked his way. The monster took a deep breath in then with a cry, blew fire toward the crowd of students. 

“Everyone, get down!” Crowley ordered, backing away and recalling his whip.

The redhead was way ahead, having already stepped back but the edge of his robe got slightly singed. The room erupted with flames, the heat caused many of the students to recoil in fear. One unfortunate student got caught by said flames which promptly set the poor boy’s pants on fire. 

“Waaaah! Hot! My butt’s on fire!” He cried. 

Crowley had lost sight of the monster watching the chamber going up in flames, “At this rate, the school will be a sea of fire! Somebody, catch that raccoon!” 

“Che! Suck ups.” One man with lion ears clicked his tongue in annoyance. 

“Hmm? Aren’t you good at hunting? Doesn’t it look like a nice plump snack?” Another man teased. 

“Why me? Do it yourself.” 

‘Are they serious?’ Hollis mentally deadpanned, staring at the pair, ‘the school could burn down...’ 

One boy came forward, smiling, “Mr. Crowley, please leave it to me.” His smile turned into a smirk, “I’m

sure the others couldn’t stomach harassing the poor creature, so I will take it upon myself.” 

"That... sounds so wrong on so many levels..." Hollis muttered.

“That’s Azul for you. Always earning himself points,” A voice came from a floating tablet. 

‘The things you don’t think you’ll see in a day.’ 

“Umm, hey could someone put out my butt fire already?!” The white-haired student cried, trying to pat it out himself.

"Stop, drop, and roll, dude!" Hollis called despite wanting to snicker a little at his phrasing. Luckily someone came forward and helped him put it out, having not heard the other. 

“Are you all even listening?!” Crowley boomed. 

“If it’s just catching some stupid raccoon, can’t you do it yourself, teach?” the same eared man grunted. 

“Are you serious?” Hollis murmured, pinching the bridge of his nose, about to step forward. 

“How many times do I have to tell you, I’m not a raccoon!” Grim bellowed, angrily, coming into view again,

“The Great Grim that will become the greatest magician ever is me!” 

“It certainly has moxie.” Azul hummed, “Care to help me, Riddle?” 

“I can’t overlook those who break rules. Let’s hurry and get this over with.” Riddle agreed. 

Hollis came forward, “Is there anything I can do to-?” 

“I think we’ve got it.” Azul cut him off, smiling, “Please stand back.” 

He backed down, feeling mildly embarrassed and highly useless. It wasn’t long before Azul and Riddle apprehended Grim. Hollis jolted when the redhead yelled.

"Off with your head!" 

There was the loud sound of metal snapping together as a collar clamped down around the animal's neck. The raccoon wasn’t cooperative but was unable to break through Riddle’s collar. He resorted to clawing at it aggressively.

“Laws of the Queen of Hearts: Number 23 ‘One shall never bring a cat into a festival’.” Riddle recited, “You being a cat means you’ve broken the rule. I shall have you leave at once.” 

Hollis was confused by that statement but he couldn’t deny it, Grim looked more like a cat than a raccoon to him. 

“I’m not a cat!” Grim yowled, “I’ll burn this collar right up and... eh? I can’t use my fire!” 

“Hmph! You won’t be using any magic until I remove the collar. Just like an ordinary cat.” Riddle smirked. 

Hollis felt his jaw fall open. ‘ That’s useful...and moderately Unsettling.'

That did not make the little guy happy to hear, “Wh-what?! I’m not some pet!” 

“Don’t worry, I’d never keep a pet like you.” 

“That’s a little rude...” Hollis murmured. 

“I’ll take it off anyway when you get thrown out.” 

Pity settled into Hollis’s chest. The cat seemed so convicted and desperately wanted to be a student. He

opened his mouth to say something in defense of Grim but was promptly cut off by Azul for the second time. That in itself was making Hollis's blood boil, but he reined in his temper opting to listen.

Azul stepped forward, “Wow, as wonderful as ever. Any and all magic gets sealed by your Unique Magic, Riddle,” He praised, “I want it... No. I wouldn’t ever want that cast on me.” 

The last half was muttered but Hollis was close enough to be able to hear him. Green eyes studied the other teen, making a mental note to avoid this guy at all costs. Crowley broke Hollis from his thought process. The man put his hands on his hips glaring down at Hollis through his mask. The other teens' eyes landed on him, emotions varied across all their faces, but it didn't make Hollis any less self-conscious. 

“You must do something about this! It is your familiar! He reprimanded, loudly, “Properly disciple...” 

"He's not mine." Hollis opted to deadpan curtly. 

“Eh? It’s not yours?” 

“I told you earlier, Sir, I’ve never seen him before in my life.” Hollis made it a point to throw a short glare at Azul for calling Grim an 'it' as well. 

“Y-you did?” The headmaster cleared his throat, “Anyway, let’s get it out of the school at any rate. We won’t turn you into a stew.” He smiled, “For I am gracious. Someone help, please.” 

“Let go! I’m going to, I’m going to... Become the greatest magician!” 

A student came forward, picked up Grim, and proceeded out of the room. Grim got out that one last yell to be let down before the doors closed and the noise faded. Now all eyes were back on the headmaster and, by extent, Hollis. 

“I feel kinda bad for him...” Hollis sighed looking past the crowd at the door, sadly, “He really wants to be here...” 

“We had a bit of trouble along the way but this brings the entrance ceremony to as close. Dormitory Heads, please show the new students back to the dormitories.” Crowley looked around, “Hm? Now that I think about I, I don’t see the leader for Diasomnia, Mr. Draconia, around at all...” 

“That’s no different from usual, is it?” Lion's ears mused, snidely. 

“What? Did nobody tell him about the ceremony?” The white-haired boy (now fire-free) inquired. 

“If you’re going to complain you should have done it yourself.” The tall blonde said. 

“But I don’t really know anything about that guy.” 

"That's... such bull..." Hollis softly grumbled, frowning deeply. 

The room erupted into loud whispers, again. This time not so much the bewildered kind as the uneasiness electrified the air and sparking Hollis's curiosity. He tuned into the closest conversation, curious what the commotion was about. 

“By Draconia... Do they mean that Malleus Draconia?” One guy asked, fearfully. 

“Is he seriously attending this school?” Another questioned. 

“Scary...” A third added. 

‘Wonder why they’re so scared of him...’ Hollis looked around the room, utterly lost. Malleus Draconia’s name seemed to inspire fear in almost everyone. He found himself thinking ‘He can’t be that scary...’ but didn’t know why. 

The doors opened and another man came rushing in. From under his hood, black and pink hair peaked out. 

“I thought he might come but Malleus really didn’t,” His bewildered expression became tired as he continued, “It seems the invitation ‘never arrived’ again.” 

'This is common?!' Red eyebrows shot up in shock.

“My deepest apologies. I promise we didn’t intend to exclude you.” Azul looked ashamed as he spoke. 

“His aura makes it hard to approach him.” Riddle tried to justify. 

“It’s fine. Members of the Diasomnia Dormitory can come with me,” He paused before quietly saying, “...I hope this doesn’t upset him...” 

Everyone left and the only two left in the mirror chamber were Crowley and Hollis. Once the room was cleared and quiet, the headmaster turned to the holly red teen. 

“Then, Nero, I’m terribly sorry about this but... we must have you leave the school. Those without any talent for magic cannot be allowed to attend class here."

Hollis nodded understanding, albeit a little sad. "And how am I supposed to get home, sir?"

"There is no need to worry. The Dark Mirror will send you directly back from whence you came.” He steered the teen toward the mirror again, “Enter the Gate, and picture your home clearly in your mind.” 

“If this was a dream, this was way longer than I wanted it to be,” Hollis sighed stepping forward and picturing the forests with his house in the center of it. 

“Oh, Dark Mirror! Guide this one back to the place he belongs!” 

The face in the mirror stared out without any twitch to do anything else. 

“Once more,” Crowley muttered, “Oh, Dark Mirror! Guide this...” 

“It is nowhere.” 

“Eh?” 

“The place he belongs is nowhere in this world... It does not exist.” 

Hollis blinked hard once, twice, three times before feeling heavily faint. He swayed a little, hand on his forehead. The realization of what he thought was a dream hit hard and the gravity of it made it hard to breathe. Like with a near-death experience, the teen saw his life pass before his eyes. His home, best friend, and godfather came and went before his eyes.

“What did you say? This is unbelievable!” Crowley turned thoughtful again, “Hmm, well, the unbelievable has been on parade today.” 

The mirror didn’t respond. 

“This is the first time it’s ever happened since I became headmaster, what should be...” He turned to a slightly winded Hollis, “Where exactly did you come from?” 

“I-I, well, I'm from...” 

Hollis proceeded to tell Crowley exactly where he was from. The country, planet, everything he could think of down to the last detail. The light-headed feeling didn't pass but didn't get worse as he talked. He would stutter and trip over his words, but managed. The headmaster listened attentively until Hollis was done panic jabbering. The teen took a deep breath when he finished.

“I’ve never heard of that place. I have a general grasp of where all the students came from but I’ve never even heard any of those names before. Let’s do some research in the library.” He concluded, walking past the teen toward the door, beckoning him to follow.

Hollis followed a few steps behind the Headmaster's strides. He threw a desperate glance back at the mirror. The face narrowed his eyes at the teen before finally fading. Another chill hit him but this time running up Hollis's spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I didn't realize AO3 published the first chapter so here's Chapter 2-3 of the Prologue. Thank you to those who've left Kudos and bookmarked, I really appreciate it! (I wouldn't have known it was published otherwise lol)
> 
> I'll see you in the next chapter! Thank's for reading thus far!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue Chapters 6-7

Despite it being well into the night, Crowley insisted they stay in the library to look for where Hollis was from. Every book, however, led to a dead end. After a while, Hollis dropped his head onto the table and sighed, brushing red hair out of his face. Everything he'd read was playing over and over, causing a sharp pain to settle in his forehead leading down to his neck. Nothing in the place matched anything he knew. The headmaster seemed to share in his conclusion having slowed down on going through the books. 

“There’s really isn’t anything,” Crowley said, perplexed, “Not only the world map, but the name of your home isn’t written in any history.” He turned to Hollis, “Are you truly from where you say? You aren’t lying to me by chance?” Hollis shook his head, sighing deeply again as the headmaster turned back to the last book he’d opened, “Looking at all this, you may have somehow been brought here from another planet...” 

‘ _Am I half-galra on top of that?_ ’ Hollis thought half-amused, trying to make himself feel better, "What the alternative?"

“...There’s also the possibility you’re from another world.” 

"I'm realizing that. The maps, history, even some of the minor stuff like languages are different," Hollis sat up, cracking his neck, “Either way, it’s that’s freaky, sir. Either an alien or an interdimensional being."

“What did you have on you when you came here?” The headmaster sat back, “Do you have any identification, like a license for a magic car, name on a shoe...” He gave the teen a once over, “You appear to be empty-handed.” 

“I wish I could help with that, but I don’t have my wallet or phone... On the way here, I was looking for them but not a thing.” Hollis sat back as well, staring up at the ceiling, "I had them when the Ebony Carriage got me, though..."

“This is concerning. I can’t just let someone who can’t use magic stay at school. However, as an educator, I can’t just toss a penniless teenager out on the street with no form of communication,” He smiled, and Hollis suppressed a groan, “For I am gracious.” The teen could practically see the lightbulb light up above his head, “That’s right! There’s an unused building on campus. It was once used as a dormitory in the past, so if you clean it up, you should at least be able to sleep there.” 

Hollis’s eyes were wide at that. ‘ _I’m going to be staying in an abandoned building... Oh, gods..._ ’ 

“For the time being, I shall allow you to stay there! Then I will look for a way for you to return home,” The headmaster gained a ‘proud of thyself’ look, “My graciousness is limitless! I am a model for all educators.” 

‘ _Oh, brother..._ ’ 

He stood up, “We had better be on our way. Let’s head to the dormitory. It may be a bit old, but there is a certain charm to it.” 

Hollis got up, too, and heaved another sigh, following the headmaster out of the library. As they headed through the hall, Hollis found himself curiously looking around. The building was old and unbelievably big. The stone walls and flooring wasn't like anything he'd seen in a 'normal' school. Even the private schools weren't this antique. A couple of decades to maybe a century but this was older. Then a thought struck him.

‘ _Is this... a castle?_ ’

When they reached the outside, he finally got a good look at Night Raven College as a whole. It was a castle, ominous in the moonlight but also magical. A sense of wonder fell over him, dissipating the feeling of loss and fear. The old castles he'd read about in history books didn't seem to compare to what was before him. Those lacked the feeling of magic that this one seemed to be overflowing with being a magic school and all. It gave him the feeling that this is what it would have been like walking into Hogwarts for the first time. 

“This must be an experience for you, Mr. Nero,” Crowley mused, leading the teen down the paths. 

“It’s insane... I’ve never seen a place like this before...” Hollis smiled a little, “Where I went to school last looked more like a prison than this.” 

“Welcome to our world.” 

Hollis faced forward seeing the old dormitory coming into view. He could see the boarded windows and the rickety gate. But from what he was expecting, it looked more promising than previously. At least from the front, that's what it seemed. He'd need to see the inside to be sure.

“It must have been nice back in the day,” He hummed, eyeing the house then the tombstones by the fence. 

“Right, right. Please come inside.” Crowley herded the boy up the paths and in through the old door. 

Upon seeing the lounge, Hollis put his hands on his hips and hummed again. Despite the odds, he was thinking things would be worse. A lot of the furniture was still in one piece, so that was a good sign. 

“Staying here will at least keep you out of the rain. I’m going back to do more research. Make yourself at home.” He turned at quickly added, “Don’t go wandering around the school! Goodbye!” 

And with that left. 

“That's gonna be a recurring thing, I'm guessing." Hollis hummed, turning and surveying the damage,

"Well... I guess if I can’t ‘wander around’ I probably should clean if I want a decent place to live. The dust almost looks like snow at this point.” He began patting the couch only to get blasted in the face by a dust cloud, "ACK! Looks like snow, but doesn't taste like it, uuuuugh..."

After having a lung shattering cough session, he began on the rest of the room. Nothing seemed too bad; there was a plethora of rugs, the paintings need to be rehung, the wallpaper needed to be restuck. On his way to the stairs, he flipped the furniture back over and quickly dust them off before heading up the creaky old steps. His fingers trailed along the wall as he walked, skipping over doors and tapping along the wood. 

“The wallpaper is well preserved just needs patching... The doors could use some staining and new hinges... The floors need mopping and polishing...” He finally took ahold of a dusty, worn doorknob and turned it. 

The room at the end of the hall was a single person dorm room. A dust bed; the mattress was very moth-eaten but the box spring looked still whole enough. A covered armchair; the sheet wasn't in great condition but he peeked at the chair and found it was intact with minor tears that could be stitched up. The fireplace had ash scattered out of it, but a quick sweep was all it needed. The rest of the room was just dirty and dusty with some minor fixes. Hollis smiled nodding to himself. 

“Ok, I have somewhere to sleep. Now to find the lights.” 

An hour later and Hollis could finally see the room and just in time. Clouds blocked the stars and it had started raining. Despite the clock reading near midnight, he'd taken to sitting on the window seat in the lounge.

"It was about to rain when I left..." He breathed looking out across the yard, a sad feeling settling in his chest, “That’s a calming sound at least.” 

“Hyiii! It’s really coming down!” A very familiar voice whined. 

Hollis whipped around, praying it wasn't who he thought it was. Unfortunately, it was Grim stood on the wooden floor, damp. The cat was shaking himself off, ear flames a little low. Hollis stared wide-eyed in shock.

"How the fu-?"

“Gyahaha! You’ve got this stupid look on your face like a spider being attacked with a water gun!” The little monster laughed, smirking, “I’ll have no trouble sneaking back into the school. Come on, come on. If you think getting thrown out is gonna make me give up on getting in, you’ve got another thing coming!”   
Hollis got up and approached him, kneeling to the cat's level, cocking his head to the side. “You’re really determined to get into this school. Why?” 

“That’s simple!” The arrogance faded from his face and he gave the redhead an honest answer... that was still arrogant, “I’m a genius who is destined to be a great magician! I’ve been waiting for the Ebony Carriage to come to pick me up. But... but...” His ears drooped before the haughty expression returned, “Hmph! The Dark Mirror just doesn’t have an eye for this. So that’s why I came here on my own. Not letting me in would be a great loss for the world, humans just don’t get it.” 

Hollis gave Grim a blank stare a billion thoughts going through his mind. A perfectly timed drop of water landed directly between the cat's ears. Hollis smiled as the fuzzball jumped. 

“Nyaa! So cold! The roof is leaking!” He cried before another landed again, “Fgyaa! It keeps coming! My adorable ear fire is gonna go out at this rate!” 

Hollis got to his feet and snorted. “Then move and help me find a bucket, Grim.” 

“Magic should fix this leak up real quick.” 

“Can’t use magic, Fuzzball.” 

“Wha, you can’t use magic? Pfft! You’re useless!” 

Hollis felt white-hot anger rise in his throat but took a deep breath and calmed himself. Armed with a smirk and a sharp glare he turned to look at Grim. 

“At least I wasn’t kicked out of the school, monster. _Now_. Help me find a bucket.” 

That didn’t help motivate Grim as he glared up at him, “Help you? No waaay! I’m just a regular monster staying in a rainy place. You’d better get a can of tuna ready before I do any work.” 

Water began dripping more from the roof and Hollis rolled his eyes. Making a mental note to check the roof's integrity in the morning, he began walking away.

“Once I find a bucket, I’m shoving you in it to collect the water.” 

Quickly, Hollis headed toward the first-floor hallway, determined to make good on his promise. His vision was filled with more darkness, dust, and cobwebs. His footsteps stuttered a little, not liking the feeling the hall was giving him. It reminded him of a haunted house, well, haunted mansion really. He stopped by the staircase and took a deep breath. 

“I really don’t like this feeling...” He murmured, “Feels like I’m being watched.” 

As if on cue, Hollis heard something move. He looked around but found no one. Then a voice spoke. 

“We haven’t had a guest in so long...” It began, “I’m itching for some action.” 

Three ghosts descended on the teen and he felt his blood run cold as his heart stopped. 

“Please tell me you’re like the ghosts of Christmas and not three of thirteen?” He joked, trying to smile. 

Grim came up behind Hollis, “What are you freaking out...” He caught sight of the looming ghosts, “Gyaaaaa! Ghosts!” 

“The people living here got scared of us and left,” The shorter one explained. 

“We’ve been looking for more ghost pals. How about you guys?” The bigger one inquired. 

If Hollis’s blood wasn’t solid ice in his veins, it was now. He backed away a little more. “I didn’t sign up for this Phasmophobia crap! Thanks, but I’d like to get home alive!” 

Grim whined a little before faking bravado, “Grim the Great Magician isn’t scared of some ghosts!!” 

He inhaled deeply before spitting fire at the ghosts but missing significantly. 

“Where were you aiming?” The tall one questioned. 

“Over here, over here! Heeheehee!” The big one taunted. 

“Shoot! Stop Disappearing!” 

He breathed out again, missing horrendously. Hollis ducked out of the way as the blue fire passed his shoulder. It got dangerously close to hitting the stairs, dissipating before it could set it ablaze.

“You’re gonna burn this place down! Why are you closing your eyes when you breathe out!?” He snapped. 

“Shut up! Don’t try to give me orders!” 

Hollis dodged another spew of fire, trying to come up with something. As if some grace of knowledge hit him, he called out the only thing that came to mind. 

“Grim, if you drive them out you might get the headmaster’s favor! Or a can of tuna! Or both!” Hollis knew it was a feeble idea but it seemed to tickle the monster’s fancy. 

“Wah...!? Mmmmm, I-I'm a genius. I won’t let one...” 

Grim didn’t have time to think it over when the ghosts grouped up, surrounding them. Grim was next to Hollis’ leg and the teen took up a broken lantern as a defense. 

“Bunch of cowards ganging up on us!” Grim growled. 

“Careful not to burn me, Grim, otherwise that tuna is as good as gone.” 

“Hey, you! Tell me where the ghosts are!” 

Hollis smiled down at Grim and nodded, “Leave it to me!” 

Much to the teen’s shock, Grim actually listened to him as they fended off the ghosts. The lantern wasn’t much use but they were able to finally get the wispy jerks to back off again and again. 

“HOT!” They shouted as Grim breathed out one last strong flame. 

“I hit it! Alright, let’s chase them all outta here!” The cat cheered. 

Grim began breathing fire like it was the last thing he’d ever do. Hollis followed behind him, the lantern still being wielded as a weapon. 

“Hee, heeeeeeee! We're goners! Runaway!” The three ghosts disappeared. 

Silence fell over the hall, but both living inhabitants were on edge for a few more seconds. Hollis felt his whole body give as he relaxed, dropping to the floor and sighing loudly, sounding more like a short sob with how his voice cracked. 

“E-eh? We won?” Grim’s bewildered expression turned to the teen who smiled at him. 

“Great job, Grim, thank you,” He breathed, feeling strength come back to his legs. 

Grim swayed a little, his eyes grew misty, “Ha-hee... That was sc...” He caught himself, changing what he was going to say quickly, “No, I wasn’t scared at all!” His arrogant attitude returned, much to Hollis’s dismay, and putting his paws on his hips, “This is nothing for the Great Grim! How ‘bout that, ghosts? You done?” 

A smile came to the teen's face as he shook his head, chuckling. Suddenly enjoying the monster's company. The sound of footsteps came down the hall and Hollis’s head snapped toward the sound. He sighed for the umpteenth time in relief as Crowley's silhouette became clear. He carefully got off the ground and faced the headmaster as the man came to a stop. 

“Good evening. I have graciously brought you supper.” 

The teen was just about to thank him when Crowley’s eyes zeroed in on Grim. 

“You’re the monster that ran amuck during the entrance ceremony!” The man glowered, “I threw you out of the school, what are you doing here!?” 

Grim smirked, “Hmph! I exterminated the ghost problem! Be grateful!” 

‘ _I’m thankful for that at least._ ’ Hollis put a hand on his hip watching the exchange, annoyed. 

“Nn? What do you mean by that?” 

“There are three ghosts in the house, sir,” Hollis broke in, crossing his arms, “They scared the hell out of us a while ago. Grim managed to get rid of them or at least, chase them off.” 

Crowley listened thinking over what the teen had said before coming up with a response, “Now that you mention it, there were some prankster ghosts living here, so students keep away from this dormitory,” He brought a hand up to his chin resting his forefinger against it in thought, “and that’s why it's now empty. I’d forgotten that. However, hmmmmm...” 

“Now he says something,” Hollis grumbled. 

“For you two to work together to get rid of them.” 

“I’m not gonna overlook that ‘together’ comment.” Grim crossed his arms, “They were just standing there watching. And I did this for a can of tuna,” Realization washed over the cat’s face, “Ah! I haven’t gotten that tuna yet!” 

“Yes, I _totally_ stood there and _watched_ ,” Hollis sassed under his breath, “We just got rid of them, Grim, hold your horses.” That last part was loud enough for the other to hear. 

Crowley looked between the cat and the teen with his arms crossed, “I’d like the two of you to show me how you exterminated those ghosts.” 

“Huh?”   
“But we already gotten rid of all the ghosts!” Grim put his paws back on his hips, “Before that: Give. Me. Tuna!” 

“I shall be the ghosts.” 

Hollis stared at the headmaster, not just because he disregarded Grim’s demands (Hollis would have done the same, honestly) but by his declaration. 

‘ _Is he serious?_ ’ 

“If you beat me, I’ll give you tuna cans. For I am gracious,” The man pulled a vile from his cloak,

“Transformation potion!” 

Without another word, he knocked it back and, true enough, turned into a ghost. This time both Grim and Hollis were more annoyed than scared. That was a given as Grim voiced his complaints while Hollis sighed out a quiet hiss. 

“Eeeeeh. I don’ wanna. This is a pain and I have to team up with him again...” 

“It’s no basket of roses for me either, furball...” The teen shrugged, “But at least you get tuna and maybe,” The teen looked at Crowley, “Another chance to get into the school.” 

Grim groaned, looking up at Hollis unenthusiastically, “This is the last time! You absolutely, absolutely have to give me tuna!!” 

Crowley disappeared from in front of them only to reappear behind, “Here we go! Get rid of me who’s turned into a ghost!*” 

Hollis and Grim jumped and whipped around only for him to fade from visual again. Hollis listened carefully but it wasn’t any use for something that didn’t have feet. Crowley materialized behind them again. 

“Feel free to attack. It’s ok, I won’t get angry, for I am so generous.” 

Grim groaned, looking up at Hollis. “I can’t help it... I’ll work with you, but I want a can of tune from you later!” 

“Let’s get started!” Crowley materialized beside them again. 

“Alright, Hollis! Tell me where he is!” 

Hollis did his best to guide Grim to where Crowley was while also being careful not to get burned or worse in the process. It was getting tedious as both were tired from their first-round with ghosts. Hollis did make a mistake here and there but was quick enough so they didn’t get got. Though that didn’t make Grim any happier. 

“Hollis! Give me a signal sooner! I’m not going to win at all like this!” 

“Sorry, Grim! I got you, I swear!” 

“Be firm with both of you.” Crowley chuckled, materializing behind Grim, “Can’t you beat me at this rate?”

Hollis pointed behind Grim who whipped around, glaring at the headmaster, “If you lose, you forget about the canned tuna as well. I am not that gracious.” 

“Fuuna!? I don’t wanna lose, I want that can of tuna!” Grim smirked up at Hollis, “We’ll definitely win! For The Great Grim’s tuna cans!” 

Hollis smirked back, softly, “Then let's get back to work!” 

The teen was quicker on the draw with pointing Grim in the right direction. The cat breathed fire where ever he was directed without question. Crowley appeared and disappeared, watching how the pair worked together. 

“Indeed, it can be said we are ‘cooperating with monsters’.” He said, appearing before them. 

Grim did not like that comment, “Nah!? Hey, that’s rude to The Great Grim!” He breathed fire uncaring where it went causing Hollis to dodge away to avoid burns, “I’ll show you my seriousness!” 

“Grim! Be careful where you’re aiming, please!” The teen advised. 

“Oh, that’s fine! Persuade me that monsters won’t go wild anymore!” 

Hollis turned his green eyes at Crowley and glared, “Ok, that was just uncalled for!”* 

Crowley continued this ‘exercise’ on a while longer before finally changing back. When he did, Grim was panting and light-headed from how much fire breathing he had to do. Hollis was dizzy from all the turning and whipping around. Both glared at the now human headmaster before them. 

“Hee-haaa... How ‘bout that!” 

Crowley stared at the teen, “I can’t believe... there is a person who can command monsters,” Hollis stared at him in disbelief as he resumed what the teen could only call his thinking pose, “Hmmm... Actually, my teacher-senses were telling me since the uproar during the entrance ceremony that you have talent as an animal or wild beast trainer. But... no matter how...” 

The pair couldn’t hear what he was muttering about after that tangent. They exchanged glances before going back to watching the man intently. Hollis began wishing this was all a dream again, at least then it would make more sense. Glancing down at a bored Grim, it occurred to him that the monster was going to get thrown out again if he didn't do something. He sympathized with him after the honest answer the cat gave him earlier (despite being a brat right after).

“Before anything else, Headmaster Crowley,” The teen began, “Is there any way I can convince you to let Grim stay with me? He really wants to be a student here and I have no problems with sharing the dorm.” 

That broke the man out of his thought bubble, “What now? A monster?” 

Wide blue eyes stared up at Hollis, who sent him a small smile. “It’s a win-win for him and me. He gets to stay and I get company while waiting for a way to get home,” He smiled at the headmaster, pleadingly, “Please?” 

“...” Crowley sighed, nodding, “It can’t be helped. Alright.” 

“Hnn?! Really!?” Grim smiled, brightly. 

Hollis smiled ready to thank the headmaster as said man quickly cut him off. 

“However. I can’t simply allow someone, let alone a monster, into school who wasn’t selected by the Dark Mirror,” Grim’s ears flattened unhappily, then Crowley turned to Hollis and continued, “Also I can’t let you be a freeloader here until you return to your own world.” 

“Well... talk about short-lived joy...” Grim grumbled, sadly. 

“Tell me about it...” Hollis grumbled back, with a heavy sigh. 

“Listen until the end,” Crowley crossed them and his arms as he continued, “Concerning the fact that your soul was called here the school has to take responsibility as the owners of the Dark Mirror. For the time being, you’ll be permitted to stay in this dormitory for free. But other necessities you will have to provide for yourself. Seeing as you have nothing to your name...” Even behind the mask, Hollis could see the headmaster gain a gleam to his eyes, “Fufu, here is my proposition.” 

Hollis cocked an eyebrow, slowly feeling his blood pressure rise at how much Crowley likes to beat around the bush.

“And what, pray tell, are you going to make me do, sir ?” 

The bird masked man didn’t show any reaction to the tone Hollis took as he explained. “No need to fret, I’ll have you do maintenance and odd jobs around campus. From what I can see, you’re pretty decent at cleaning.” 

Hollis rolled his eyes a little, ‘ _If only you knew the half of it... Gracias, Abuela._ ’ 

“Would you two like to become the ‘handyman’ of the school? This way you will receive special permission to remain on school grounds. You’ll also be able to research going home or study whatever you desire in the library. For I am gracious.” 

‘I’m gonna whack this man at some point...’ 

“However! Only after your work is done.” 

“Eeeh!? I’m not ok with that!” Grim whined, paws back on his hips, “I wanna wear that fancy uniform and be a student!” 

“Not like I have much a choice, though...” Hollis conceded under his breath. 

“It’s fine if you’re unsatisfied. I’ll simply toss you out again.” 

“Ffgnaa!? I get it! I just have to do it. Just do it!” 

Goldeyes turned to the teen who nodded, “I gotcha.” 

“Wonderful. Then, you two starting tomorrow, endeavor to be the best handyman at Night Raven College.” Crowley seemed satisfied with their answers and promptly left. 

Arms finally uncrossed as Hollis relaxed a little. Grim looked up at him and he looked back. They both were tired of the whole ordeal that night. Stomachs growled after spying the plate left by Crowley. Luckily, he didn't skimp too much on food.

“Wanna split it? Crowley didn’t give you your tuna, after all.” 

Realization struck and Grim’s ears flattened against his head angrily. “What...!” 

He was cut short by the growling of his own stomach, making Hollis laugh. The teen retrieved the plate and waved for Grim to follow. 

“Let's eat upstairs so we can go straight to bed after, k?” 

Grim eagerly followed Hollis up the stairs and down the halls. They set up in the room Hollis opened earlier as the musty smell finally went away. The two chowed down, with the cat getting most of it since the redhead wasn’t feeling very hungry, to begin with. 

“You can have the rest, I’m not that hungry.” 

Grim scrutinized the boy across from him on the old bed. “You’re all skin and bone...” 

“Happens, furball,” The redhead got to his feet and smiled, “Be right back.” 

Grim shrugged as Hollis left. The boy made his way to the second floor’s bathroom as quietly as possible. Once behind the old, faded door, he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. The few hours had been long enough but now that he was alone, everything finally set in. 

“Ok, Hollis, you’re in another dimension _or_ on another planet. You’re in a _magician’s_ boarding school. An _all-boys_ boarding school. You have no way home and you’re rooming with a cat or raccoon who breathes _fire_...” He fell back against the door softly, sliding down and groaning, “Now you’re a handyman and receiving _no help_ on research to get home. To top it all off, you’re the _only_ nonbiologically male student _here_ from the looks of it.” 

So many emotions welled up in Hollis’s chest as he tried to breathe slowly. There was more tightness around his ribcage as he tried to take deep breaths in; something familiar. He placed a hand against his lower ribcage and felt it under his uniform shirt. The bottom band from a binder. That one thing gave him a sense of relief. Relief that at least he was still himself and that at least one thing was familiar. As much as he hated wearing the article of clothing, it was something he could cling to until he got home. Or if the worst came to pass, he got used to the world. Dread filled him again, making him sick. 

' _That's right... I don't know what this world's view on this is..._ '

Taking in some deep breaths he began trying to calm himself. Rationally thinking, if he wasn't a student, he could hide it, the uniform was loose enough for that. The only ones who could figure it out were Grim, the ghosts, and Crowley. Four of them because they were living in the same space. The last one because he was the headmaster and the man had a bad habit of arriving unannounced. His breathing slowed and his heart came back to a semi-normal rhythm. 

“I can do this... I got through freshman year with most of the students being really horrible about it. I can get through this little adventure slash hiccup. No big deal, it’s just a matter of time.” He uttered, feeling even more tired, "...I hope Dia is ok... I hope he's not too worried... Same with Amber..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the people who got some of those references throughout the chapter! I'm a big nerd and so is Hollis ^_^ Hopefully, y'all enjoy my dorky jokes!
> 
> Also, the *'s I put into the chapter were for where there's a rhythm game potion. I've noticed the main story being subbed but the rhythm and battle portions aren't. I did use Google Translate so don't flame me too hard! I dunno if I'm gonna keep translating them so lemme know if that's a "yay" or "nay". 
> 
> I greatly appreciate the Kudos and Bookmarks left by those who are reading! Comments, Kudos, and Bookmarks are always welcome. I love talking to people in the comments or just reading your thoughts on what I've written! Just keep them respectful is all I ask.
> 
> Thank you for reading thus far! See you in the next chapter! ^///^


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue Chapters 8 & 9
> 
> So I completely forgot what Ace was like when we're first intro-ed to him and GAH I wanna hit him. I love him dearly, but I just wanna slug him at the same time.

Hollis didn’t get to sleep at a reasonable time after his breakdown in the bathroom. When he did get back, Grim was already curled up and asleep. The plate was empty in the middle of the box spring but devoid of food. The teen made quick work of cleaning up and quietly getting ready for bed. The precariously hung-up clock in the room read 3-4 am that morning when he finally laid down and got to sleep.

At some point, they woke up because Grim fell through the box spring they were sleeping on. The night passed after that with no other incident, feeling like only 15 minutes. Whatever dream Hollis had been having was quickly forgotten when he was awoken. An uncomfortably familiar voice was the culprit. 

“Heeheehee... Don’t you two have to be up to clean the school?” It inquired. 

Hollis kept his eyes closed hoping _that_ was just a dream. His eyelids felt like lead anyway, so keeping them closed was easy, tuning everything out was the issue. Now turning his brain off, that was the issue. The other issue was the monster on the bed.

“Unnnn... Munyaaa... Five more minutes...” Grim groaned, shifting, his paw planting itself in the teen's stomach.

Another familiar voice joined the first. “Laze about too long and you’ll never wake up again.” 

“Just like us! Eee heehee!” 

With that said of Hollis’s eyes popped open. He suppressed his earlier groan because sure enough there were the ghosts from the night prior. After what Crowley told them, he wasn’t scared of them anymore knowing they were only trying to be funny (for themselves). Grim didn’t seem to appreciate their visit either as he shot up, fully awake. 

“Ffgya!? It’s those ghosts again!” He turned his attention to the teen, “Hey you, wake up!” 

Hollis sat up and sighed. “Easy Grim, they’re pranksters remember? They’re just being funny.” 

The teen got up, stretching. Sleeping on the bed spring alone was a bad idea as he felt his spine and shoulders pop. Not wanting to dwell on it, he got up to retrieved his binder and blazer from the covered armchair. His shoes were next to the bed but he’d come back for those later after getting situated. Meanwhile, Grim was still having a standoff with the ghosts while they watched the teen move around unphased. 

“Are you all going to be living here? You’re gonna get pranked. Kekeke!” The tall ghost cackled. 

“Shoot. We’ll get rid of you eventually!” Grim vowed, glaring at them. 

Footsteps from the hall caught all five inhabitant’s attention as the door swung open and Crowley waltzed in. “Good morning, you two! Did you sleep well?” 

“I was all sprawled out then I fell out the bottom,” Grim’s paws were seated on his hips as he began his tangent, “Just how ramshackle did you let this place get? Then the ghosts woke me up, this is the worst!” 

Crowley looked at Hollis after Grim finished talking. The teen draped his shed clothes over his arm, crossed them high on his chest, and shrugged. 

“I couldn’t sleep well either, but it’s probably obvious why.” 

“Even though you just got tossed from another world you can still be cheeky, wonderful!” Crowley smiled cutting to the chase, “I came to speak to you about your work for today.” 

Hollis nodded, “Can I, please, get dressed real fast first?” 

“Ah! Yes, yes, go ahead!” The headmaster finally took notice of the blazer over Hollis’s arm along with another article of clothing. 

“Thank you, sir, I’ll meet you downstairs.” 

The headmaster walked out of the room and down the hall, Grim was on the bed and sighed. 

“I’m still tired...” He groaned. 

“We can look for a mattress when we get back, there’s gotta be like an attic or something in this place,” Hollis turned away to get dressed quickly.

With the ghosts gone, Hollis didn't have to worry about an audience, thankfully. Unfortunately, the whole dorm was ice cold and drafty. Hollis started shivering the moment his uniform shirt left his shoulders. He fastened his binder quickly after getting it over his head, wanting as many layers on as possible. 

“We’re also gonna have to clean out the chimney,” He added. 

Grim scoffed, “Not unless I get tuna, I’m not helping.” 

‘ _Then I_ _gotta_ _go find the cafeteria to get some..._ ’ 

Once Hollis was fully dressed and the roommates made their way into the lounge. Grim hopped down the stairs carefully since they looked too rickety on some. Even with his precautions, he hopped down onto one certain step and it cracked falling in slightly. Grim scrambled to get off it and jumped onto Hollis’s back. 

“Ouch! Easy with the claws!” He jolted, reaching back to grab him by the scruff carefully. 

Grim took the incitive to climb over the teen’s shoulder and perch there. His claws gripped the blazer material more than skin this time. After the pain subsided, Hollis continued down.

“Stupid old stairs.” 

“Gonna have to fix that too...” Hollis murmured, sticking closer to the wall in case another gave. 

Crowley was seated in the lounge on one of the few clean seats Hollis had dusted the night prior. The table was flipped over again and so was the old rocking chair. It didn't take much for the teen, to sum up, it was the ghosts' doing. Coming into sight, Crowley nodded to them in acknowledgment. 

“So, what’re our jobs for today, _sir._ ” 

Crowley stood to face the teenager and monster, spreading his hands wide, “Today you are to clean the campus.” He began, “...But the campus is quite large. Cleaning it all without magic is impossible. So, I’d like you to clean Main Street from the main gate to the library,” He focused on Hollis, “Please watch Gram closely so he doesn’t cause a scene like yesterday.” 

“Aye, sir,” He nodded. 

Crowley smiled, “I’m counting on you. You have permission to have lunch in the school cafeteria. Take care of your work enthusiastically.” 

With not a goodbye insight, the headmaster walked out of the ramshackle dorm. Hollis groaned, cracking his neck loudly. Grim hopped down from the teen’s shoulder and crossed his arms. 

“Tsk... No way I’m doing any cleaning,” His expression became more excited as he continued, “I wanna go to class and, bang! Boom boom boom! Use a bunch of awesome spells!” 

Hollis’s eyes drooped sympathetically and he smiled, “We can go to the library when we’re done and I’ll help you study. For now, we’d better do what Crowley wants and go to the campus, ight?” 

Grim didn’t like that answer as he muttered unhappily, but he did follow Hollis out of the dorm. Outside the door, the sky was partially cloudy and Hollis was finally able to see the school. Holly green eyes went wide with wonder. 

“That’s a sight and a half...” He uttered. 

Grim practically rolled his eyes at the human despite being just as in awe. He walked down the path ahead of Hollis. Admittedly they had to figure out how to get to the main gate and Hollis had to figure out what to clean up. Sweeping and picking up trash outside seemed like the easiest and main thing to do. The main street was empty save a few straggling students so after raiding the maintenance shack, the pair began their work down the stone path. 

“Uwaaah~ Amazing. So, this is Main Street.” Grim finally broke the arrogant act as they neared a group of statues lining the street, “I didn’t get a good look yesterday but what’s with these statues? All seven of them look pretty scary.” He stopped before one and deadpanned, “This granny looks especially snobby.” 

“Make’s sense, she’s dressed like a queen after all...” Hollis supplied, leaning on his broom.

The woman before them wore a large skirted dress and an even boisterous collar attached to it. The crown atop her head was a formality in Hollis's mind. She was posed leaned over, bowing all whilst holding a part of her skirt up in a curtsy fashion. She was smiling but as the cat said, she looked more snobbish than anything. Or maybe it was the smile that made it snobby.

“You don’t know about the Queen of Hearts?” A friendly voice inquired. 

Both turned to the student. A redhead with red eyes and a heart of the same color painted over his left eye. He had a friendly face matching his tone so Hollis smiled at him to offer a small greeting. The teen smiled back but something seemed off to the latter, he couldn’t quite place what. 

“Queen of Hearts? Is she important?” Grim asked, curious. 

“In the past, she was the queen who lived in the Rose Maze.” The redhead began, the pair turned their attention to the statue as he continued, “She was someone who valued rules and discipline above all, strict in all things from the march of the card soldiers to the color of rose bushes. It was a land of madness where all submit to her rule.” 

“Why?” Hollis found himself blurting out softly. 

The student was ready to supply an answer, “Why you ask? Because or else it was off with your head!” 

Hollis’s hand flew to his throat in defense. Grim shared in his feeling, jolting terrified. 

“That’s terrifying!” 

“It’s cool! I like it.” 

‘ _Bro... Why though..._ ’ Hollis stared at him in moderate shock. 

“Nobody would listen to a queen who’s just nice all the time, right?” 

Hollis blinked hard at him like he was nuts because to the other teen, he was. But he didn’t voice any of the various thoughts going through his head. Glancing around at the other 6 statues, dreading the history lesson he was about to receive. 

“I suppose. A strong leader is better,” Grim looked back at the unknown teen, “By the way, who’re you?” 

Hollis turned full-bodied to him as he introduced himself. “I’m Ace. A fresh-faced first year. Nice to meetcha.” 

“I am Grim. A genius who’ll become the greatest magician,” Grim smirked up at Ace, paws on his hips, “The dimwit over here is Hollis. They’re my henchman.” 

Hollis glared hard down at the monster by his feet, feeling the overwhelming urge to swat him with the broom. That thought was short-lived as Ace addressed him directly. 

“You’ve got an odd-sounding name.” 

‘ _Thanks, I picked it myself_ ,’ Hollis sighed mentally but kept the friendly smile in place, “Nice to meet you, Ace, I’m Hollis Nero,” His expression turned a little snide as he glanced down at Grim, “Don’t listen to him, please, I’m far from being his henchman. Barely acquaintance fits better.” 

Grim threw Hollis a displease look but brushed it off and turned toward the rest of the statues. “Hey, Ace. The lion over there with the scar, are they famous?” 

“Of course!” They moved down the line toward the last statue on the right. 

A scarred lion stood proudly on his rock. By lion standards, this one was on the thinner side. The smirk on his face was arrogantly proud as his nose was more toward the sky. A slight sense of uneasiness settled over Hollis, but like with Ace, he couldn’t quite place it. 

“This is the King of the Beasts who rules the savannah. However, he was not born to be king, but he took the throne through effort and elaborate planning. After becoming king, he even allowed the loathed hyenas to live in his kingdom without discrimination.” 

“Ooooh. I guess he was a rock not held captive by his status!” Grim supplied, “Who’s the lady with the octopus legs?” 

They moved to the center-right statue. She was pretty and confident, in expression and pose. She must have been some sort of mermaid as her lower body was that of an octopus. In her hand, she held up and unravels scroll that read 'I hereby grant unto the witch of the sea...'. Hollis stared at her and the uneasiness staying ever-present, forcing him to look away. Instead, he watched Ace as he spoke, deciding to study how he moved to figure out what was up. His kind voice and friendly demeanor said one thing but there was something that didn't match. 

“The Sea Witch who lives in a cavern in the deep. Her purpose was to help all unfortunate merfolk. As long as you could pay the price, she could transform you, help you find love, anything. If it was within her power there wasn’t anything she wouldn’t do. They say her prices were pretty high, though. That’s what it costs for ‘anything’.” 

That sparked Grim’s interest further, “So what you’re saying is I can get rich if I become a great magician!? Then what about this man with the big hat?” 

Once again moving statues but this time Hollis lost his balance, feeling dizzy. He was able to catch himself quietly before hitting the ground, standing a little straighter as he continued. It wasn’t that noticeable but Ace’s bright red eyes told Hollis otherwise. Just like how intent he’d been studying the other. There was another odd feeling that settled next to the uneasiness. 

Ace broke the split-second eye contact with Hollis and continued his history lesson, “The Sorcerer of the Sand. He was a cunning vizier to a foolish sultan and saw through the fake prince that was actually a street rat trying to deceive the Princess. Then he got a magic lamp and became the most powerful sorcerer of all! With that power, they say he became sultan.” 

“Ho hoh! So, it is important for magicians to be the center of attention!”

The robes, staff, and headdress the sorcerer wore were much darker than the ones from Hollis's childhood. His shoulder pads were too sharp, they could almost take an eye out and with the snakehead atop his staff. It didn't give the teen a good vibe. To top it off, unlike the three prior statues, the man did not smile or smirk. His face remained neutral and ahead.

Grim turned to the statue at the very end on the left, “Ooooh! This lady sure is beautiful!” 

Hollis had to agree. The next statue was of a very beautiful woman. Her dressing was that of another queen. But instead of looking as snobbish as the Queen of Hearts, her expression was more subdued and regal. In her slightly outstretched hand, she held what looked to be an apple with something dripping off it. The dripping effect carved on it created a skull overlay. That was a tip-off to Hollis that this queen would be as dangerous as the last.

“She is the Beautiful Queen. Every day she checked the ‘beauty ranking’ in her magic mirror. And when it looked like she might fall from the number one spot, she never hesitated to do anything to get it back,” Ace shrugged, smile unfaltering, “I guess she had the strong will to remain the most beautiful in the world? So, freaking amazing. They say she was even adept at making poisons.” 

Grim grimaced, “She’s pretty but... no thanks...” 

‘ _As a kid raised by a narcissist, I agree..._ ’ Hollis crossed his arms, having placed the broom on the grass. 

“You think? But it’s cool that she had something she’d never give up.” 

“S-sure, that singled minded drive is pretty cool, “Grim’s head turned toward the second to last statue, “Over there, what’s with the guy on fire? Just looking gives me goosebumps.” 

They moved toward the statue and Hollis felt like he should know the man’s name. Greek robes and fire instead of hair were the main things that caught the teen's attention. The smile on his face screamed conman, which was unsettling, to say the least. His pose was more a shrug like he'd just told a punchline to someone.

“Lord of the Underworld! He rules a land crawling with evil spirits on his own. No doubt he is extremely skilled. Even though he’s got a scary face, he did that detestable job without ever taking a vacation. And his sincerity won over Cerberus, the hydra, even the titans, to fight for him.” 

“Hhmm, hmmm. So, having talent doesn’t mean you get to be haughty.” 

“You’ve got some work to do then, fuzzball.” Hollis snickered, trying to push the unsettling feelings down. 

Grim glared up at him before turning back to Ace, “And the last one, with the horns.” 

Said teen grinned, motioning for them to follow him. A few steps down, they stood in front of the second center statue. Hollis studied the woman carefully. She didn’t look human, not like the Sea Witch who was obviously some kind of merfolk. This woman looked more like... a Faery from one of his old fairytale books back home. She was beautiful but it was a terrifying kind of beauty. Flowing but sharply cut robes, tall curved horns, sharp beautiful features, and a crystal ball staff.

“That is the Witch of Thorns from the Magic Mountains. Noble and elegant, even within the seven, she is top class in magic and curses! She can summon lightning and storms, cover an entire country in thorns, her magic is on a whole other level. There was even a time she transformed into a huge dragon!” 

“Ooooh! A dragon! All monsters look up to them!” Grim’s eyes sparkled at that making Hollis smile softly. 

“Never thought I’d be in a world with monsters and dragons,” He muttered, studying the statue a little longer. 

“They’re all so cool~” Ace’s face shifted from friendly to mocking in a heartbeat, “Unlike a certain raccoon.” 

“Fgnya!?” 

Hollis's eyes snapped to Ace in shock, “The f-?” 

“Pfft... ahaha! I can’t bear it anymore! Ahahahaha!” Ace turned a cocked eyebrow and smirk on the pair, “Aren’t you the guys who went crazy at the entrance ceremony?” Red eyes locked with green, “You were summoned by the Dark Mirror even though you can’t use magic,” He looked down at Grim, “And you, monster, weren’t called but still trespassed. Yaahh, it took everything I had not to lose it at the ceremony.” 

“Wha!? You’re a rude one!” Grim growled. 

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Hollis snarled, eyes narrowed. 

“And now you weren’t allowed in and regulated to the janitor? Haha, how lame.” 

“I’m gonna slug him...” 

Grim had other ideas, taking in a deep breath as he growled louder. Hollis knew the monster was at the end of his chain. That didn’t stop Ace from continuing though. 

“On top of that, you don’t even know about the Great Seven. How ignorant can you be? I recommend you go back to kindergarten before coming to Night Raven College.” He began laughing hard again. 

Hollis’s blood boiled, fists balling up. He’d been keeping his temper in check since coming here, but Ace was about to get knocked. Grim’s growling was getting closer to what Hollis figured was explosion levels. He was half tempted to let the cat barbeque him. 

“At this rate, Grim’s gonna roast a punk’s ass...” He sighed, softly, thinking better, “Grim, he’s not worth it.” 

“I thought I’s mess with you a bit but you really blew my expectations away,” Ace turned his back to them, “Unlike you two, I actually have classes to attend. Keep this school squeaky clean, you two.” 

He began walking away with that last comment said. 

“This jerk! He’s just gonna say that and leave! I’m pissed now!” 

Hollis took a step back, “Grim, he’s really not worth it.” 

Not like the monster was gonna listen as he breathed a stream fire at Ace’s back. He missed but the fire lashed out passed Ace’s arm, nearly singeing his hand. Despite trying to be a pacifist in this situation, Hollis found himself amused. 

“Watch out! What’re you doing!?” Ace whipped around angry. 

Hollis chuckled which caused the other to glare at him only to get a cheeky grin. 

“It’s what you get after making fun of me! I’m gonna light up that fire-head of yours!” 

Ace’s glare turned to Grim and he put his hands on his hips, “Fire-head, huh? Heeee. You’ve really got guts picking a fight with me.” He looked back up and leveled with Hollis, “You too. I’ll turn you into a puffy, little toy-poodle!” 

“Oh, hon-ney, that’s better than the yipping chihuahua before me,” Hollis taunted back, not really giving a damn about being magicless. Or that he should be trying to stop the fight about to happen. 

“Ffgna!” Grim spat fire at Ace angrily. 

“Uh-oh, gotta watch out.” He pulled a jeweled pen from his breast pocket, “Take that!” 

Both got a very quick lesson on what Ace’s specialty was, he was full of hot air. The wind whipped the fire around causing Hollis and Grim to take a few steps back to avoid getting burned. 

“This guy is blowing wind all over the place! My fire gets all twisted up!” 

Hollis glared at the other redhead who smirked back. Chattering caught his attention as a crowd began to gather. It finally hit him that if Crowley was to hear about this, he'd probably have the teen and monster's heads on pikes by the end of the day.

‘Great an audience... Crowley’s gonna be pissed...’ 

“Nothin’ to see here, scatter!” Hollis waved them off, but obviously, that did nothing to stave the crowd off. 

“A flimsy little fire like that won’t hit me.” Ace taunted, smirking more. 

“What? You better be ready!” 

Hollis had to take steps back to avoid getting burnt. Ace was able to redirect most of Grim’s attacks. A few did slip passed at the teen had to take a step back before retaliating. The crowd began getting bigger and Hollis was starting to get nervous about Crowley finding out. But without magic to break them up, there was no way he’d get them to stop. 

' _Even if I did have magic, they'd probably get worse..._ '

“Eat this!” Grim screeched, spitting fire at Ace. 

“And I change the trajectory with the wind like...” He waved the pen, “that!” 

Hollis had a hand on his forehead, looking down trying to think. Ace was enjoying how uncoordinated Grim was in a fight. But what caught Hollis’s attention was the sound of fire hitting something. That distinctive sound of singed stone. His head shot up and his eyes went wide. Ace had redirected Grim’s fire at the Queen of Heart’s statue and successfully blackened the stone from waist up. The pale hand on his forehead over clapped over his mouth in shock. 

“Aaaaaaaaah! Crap! The Queen of Hearts’ statue is charred!” Ace freaked out. 

“It’s 'cause you’re blowing the fire around! Just let me fry you!” Grim justified much to Hollis’s chagrin. 

“You really think someone is just gonna let you fry them?” 

“Both of you are dumb...” Hollis groaned.

Swift steps were coming their way, familiar shoe taps from Hollis’s memory as he slowly turned and groaned again. Crowley was in hot pursuit, eyes glued to them. Green eyes drooped tiredly in defeat.

"And we are in soooo much trouble."

“Enough!!! Just what is going on here!” 

The other two jolted in shock while Hollis dropped his face into his hands and sighed heavily. “I told you he wasn’t worth it Grim...” 

“Guh! Headmaster...” 

“He’s gonna tie us up with the ‘lash of love’! Get outta here!” 

Too late for that, the headmaster’s whip came down and lashed both before they could run. Hollis was far enough to the side to avoid it, but he still put his hands up in surrender. Getting hit was the last thing he wanted on day two of crazy. 

“Ffgyaaa! Hurt just as much the second day in a row!” 

“This is my Lash of Love! It’ll be another hundred years before you can outrun me!” Crowley crossed his arms, “I told you just yesterday to ‘not cause any trouble’, didn’t I? Then you go and char the statues of the Great Seven! I very much would like to see you expelled.” 

‘ _Oh no..._ ’ Hollis stared at the headmaster wide-eyed. 

Ace and Grim cowered together shockingly at that. “Wait! Not that!” 

Crowley turned to Hollis, glaring, “And you, this is not how you supervise Grim.” 

“Yessir... I’m sorry, sir...” He looked down ashamed. 

Crowley took that answer, unhappily, turning back to Ace. “My goodness... You, what’s your grade and name?” 

“Ace Trappola, first year.” 

“Then, Trappola, Grim, and Nero as punishment I order the three of you to wash one-hundred windows around campus!” 

“Nyaa!? It’s all cause this joker was making fun of us!” 

“Grim...” Hollis warned, coming up beside him. 

“Eeeh!? Me, too?” Ace cried, shocked. 

‘ _You did come by only to tease a pair of s_ _omeone's_ _then get into a fight with the magical fire cat, so YES YOU_.’ Hollis glared at the other. 

“Most definitely! After school, meet in the cafeteria. Understood?” 

“Fiiiine...” Ace reluctantly agreed.

“Nothing but misery since yesterday!” The cat whined.

Crowley marched away, calling for the crowd to disperse, leaving the pair of teens and the monster alone on the walkway. Hollis sighed heavily, walking over to where he left his broom and picking it up.

"You'd better get going before you're late to class, Ace," he suggested, "Or you'll be worse off."

Said individual sniffed haughtily, glaring. Hollis kept his expression neutral as he turned to face the other. Unhappy with the situation, Ace stomped off presumably toward his first class. With a nod to himself, the teen turned to his 'roommate'.

"Let's get this over with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey didn't plan that minor romance trope... Yeah, never again. For those who are touchy, this is not a shippy fic. I know Twisted Wonderland is a school adventure, not an Otome. I was just really bad at explaining Hollis's sixth sense (that I will get more into as the story progresses).
> 
> I'm kinda sad I didn't add in many references like I wanted to. But while rewatching the playthrough I was just ticked. I forgot how much of a brat Ace was when he was first intro-ed. But, I did enjoy typing this up. Hollis is one of the characters I'm very proud of writing. Hopefully, he's not that flat though. XD
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's left literally anything! I'm having fun with this story and I get most of my motivation from the love the story gets! So without y'all, I'd probably lose interest and that's on me. ANYWAY!
> 
> Thank you again and I will see you in the next chapter! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

The trek to the cafeteria after classes let out was tiring for the two in question. Grim and Hollis had been cleaning up until the last bell tolled. It was evident in the teen’s breathing and the constant shifting of his binder. Grim trudged beside the teen, his tail dragging behind him. 

“I’m already beat from cleaning all day... Now we have to wash a hundred windows, too...” Grim whined. 

“We’ve got no choice, but the quicker we get over it and get it done, the faster we can go back to the dorm and sleep,” Hollis yawned, wincing at the pain setting into his ribs. 

‘ _I might have to run to the bathroom and loosen my binder... or just take it off and deal with the consequences...’_ He placed a hand against his lower ribcage, ' _...I'll be fine, it's only been a couple hours..._ ' 

“That Ace guy is sure taking his sweet time. Who does he think he is, making me wait! I’m pissed!” 

"Join the club, fuzzy."

Hollis rolled his eyes, deciding taking a seat would be the best idea for a teen unable to breathe properly. The monster looked at him shocked the teen didn’t have anything to say, so he sat with Hollis at one of the various tables. And thus, began the waiting. Green eyes were glued to the only clock in the room. After 5 minutes, the pair took a piece of fruit each from the bowl behind them. 10 minutes later, Grim groaned and Hollis felt himself getting antsy. 

“..............I don’t care what happened, this is too late!!” the cat declared standing up on the bench, “Wait, he wouldn’t just skip out, right?!” 

Hollis groaned this time, getting up from the table, “That’s probably it, honestly,” He turned to Grim holding his arms out, “Come on, we gotta go hunt a hoe down.” 

Blue eyes glanced back and forth between Hollis’s arms, face, and the ground before he finally came to the decision and let the teen pick him up. And like a cat, he put his paws over Hollis’s arms and relaxed letting himself be carried. 

“I’m not gonna let him get away with putting all the punishment on us! Let’s go, henchman! We’re gonna catch Ace and make him do all the window washing!” 

Hollis snorted and began walking out of the cafeteria. He had no idea where he was going, as such he allowed his feet to take him down the halls blindly. Ahead of him, a couple of guys strolled out of one of the doors. 

"Finally found a classroom, jeez." He murmured, picking up speed.

That didn't escape Grim's ears. The cat wiggled out of the Hollis's grasp, jumping down and taking off toward the door. He jolted, speed walking after the monster. Grim rounded the corner, yelling at the top of his lungs.

“Oraaaa! Where’s Ace! We’re not gonna let you hideaway!” He finally looked around, “Wait, no one’s here!” 

“No. I’m here.” A voice called from the far wall. 

Hollis jumped but Grim screamed. “Ffgyaaaaaaaa!!! The picture talked!!” 

“What now? It’s not uncommon for paintings to talk at this school.” The painting justified, “The Wall Lady over there, The Wall Gentleman over here, everyone can speak. Portraits can speak because they have a mouth. That’s normal, you know? 

“Sounds ‘bout right,” Hollis nodded, “Not normal for me, but makes sense. You wouldn’t happen to know a trio of prankster ghosts haunting the old dormitory, would you?” 

“Your ‘normal’ and my ‘normal’ differ in regards to our quirks. Isn’t that true?” 

“Yessir, you’re very right.” 

“That aside, who are you looking for?” 

This time the hot-headed cat jumped forward, “A guy named Ace. He’s got a heart mark on his face and hair that sticks up.” 

Recognition crossed his face, “Aaah, I know him. He’s one of the freshmen that started today. He went back to his dorm not too long ago.” 

“Whaaaaaaaat! So, he did try to get away! Which way did he go?” 

“The entrance is behind the East Building.” 

“Hey! We’re going after him!” 

“Well, no shit. I have a bone to pick.” Hollis smiled at the man in the portrait, “Thank you for the assistance, sir, sorry to bother you.” 

“You have good manners, so it’s no bother. Good luck finding your friend.” 

Hollis’s smile twitched down but didn’t correct the painted man as he dragged Grim out. In his head, however, he was vowing to punch Ace in the stomach. Now there was one thing Hollis could never make sense of himself for. He had a horrible sense of direction at the best of times, but once his temper boiled over, he could tell where he was going without directions. That stood true as he took long, fast strides toward the East Building. Grim had to ride the teen’s shoulder otherwise he’d have lost him. 

Hollis's eyes scanned faces and uniform ribbons as they walked before zeroing in on familiar red hair and ribbon. Ace was just about to enter the next room. Grim jumped off Hollis's and ran after the boy in question before he could say anything. 

“Heeeeeeeeeeeey yoooooooooooooouuuu!!!” He yowled, getting closer to Ace’s back. 

Ace whipped around for the second time that day. His shocked face was a sight for Hollis who was running after Grim. 

“Geh!! Found me!” 

“Jeeeerk!! Hold up!! I won’t let you be the only one to escape!” 

Hollis glared down the cat, “No you both are going to help with the windows, dammit! You’re finishing what you started!” 

Ace smirked, “I’m not just going to wait around for you! I’m outta here!” 

As he said, he wasn’t going to wait, turning tail and bolting for what Hollis could only assume his dorm’s entrance. Another mirror he noted. Grim picked up speed to catch him which in turn forced Hollis, already struggling to breathe, to sprint. 

“It’s not fair for only you to get out of it! I want to skip out too!” 

“I hate both of you!” 

Hollis’s ribs felt like they were going to crack at any moment, and with the binder on, it was going to happen. Tears stung his eyes and breathing was getting hard. While running, he tried to claw the side closure open, hoping for some kind of relief. He knew if he stopped, he’d lose both Grim and Ace into the mirror with no guarantee of getting anything done. Or worst-case scenario, not finding them in time before they caused even more trouble. Then he saw a spark of hope, another teen ahead of them. He had been making his way to the same mirror Ace was racing to. But had stopped and turned when he heard the commotion. 

“Outta my way! Outta my way!” Ace yelled, barreling past. 

That startled the other, but Hollis took it as the perfect time to yell out. 

“Stop him, please!” Those three words burned his lungs but he managed. 

“Magic to catch someone!? I should freeze their legs, no, how about restrain them?” He crossed his arms thinking, “Or I could... ummm...” 

“Oh my gods,” Hollis gasped, “Anything, please!” 

“Any way! I don’t care how, just hit him hard! Hurry!” Grim yelled. 

“Any way!? Any way...” Then it struck him, “Anything is fine so come on! Something heavy!” 

The most amusing thing for Hollis was watching a cast-iron cauldron land on Ace. He slowed to a stop, finally successfully clawing his binder open and taking a deep breath. A hard wince accompanied the air flooding his lungs and he knew there would be a bruise. But who cares, he could breathe again and without a collapsed lung. 

“Gueeeeh! What the heck!? A pot!?” Ace yelled unhappily from under the cooking wear. 

“Gyahahaha! Check it out!” Grim crowed, “Ace is flat as a pancake under that cauldron! So lame!” 

Hollis snickered, wincing more. He was enjoying this as much as Grim. The teen turned his attention to the spaded student who’d helped them. He sent him a kind smile. 

“I didn’t think I’d get a cauldron. Did I overdo it?” 

“Not really, he’s lucky it wasn’t something like an anvil, otherwise, he _would_ be flat...” Hollis supplied, crouching down next to Ace. 

“Man, this hurt...” He glared up into green eyes, “You should be fine! Those 100 windows should be clean in a flash.” 

Hollis dropped into sitting cross-legged by his head. “K, listen to me closely, if I don’t have magic, cleaning _100 windows_ will take me _a week_. Grim can _only_ burn shit. So, if we want it done by the end of the day, we need someone who can use magic. And guess who was _so graciously_ placed with us because of what a dumbass caused?” He smirked down keeping his eyes locked on red, “That’s riiiiight! _You_.” 

The third boy crossed his arms, “Washing 100 windows as punishment... What in the world did you all do?” 

“I got into it a bit with that furball and we might have charred the Queen of Hearts’ statue a bit.” Ace bit out, glancing up at the other. 

“Not a bit.” That started a glaring contest between the redheads. 

“You damaged one of the Great Seven statues!? That’s definitely something people would get angry with. You get into a prestigious school then do something like that on the first day...” The unnamed teen shook his head. 

“Hey, don’t look at me, I can't even use magic.” 

“...Shuddup. And who are you?” 

The blue-haired student glared at Ace, “I’m Deuce. Deuce Spade. Would it hurt to remember your classmates’ faces at least? Ummmm...” 

Ace sighed, “You haven’t memorized them either.” 

“A-anyway! If you were ordered by the headmaster, that means you take it seriously.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Understood...” Ace held an arm out to Hollis, “Let’s get it done and over with.” 

Hollis smiled, nicely, “Thank you for finally being cooperative, Ace.” 

Said teen rolled his eyes and Hollis helped him out from under the cauldron with Deuce’s help. Standing at full height with the two, Hollis felt relieved they were all almost the same height, they were a couple of inches taller than him, at most. His happy discovery was short-lived when he realized something and apparently, so did Ace. 

“Nnn?” 

“It’s too quiet...” Hollis’s eyes went wide, “Grim!” 

“Ah! That furball’s gone!” 

A quick sweep of the area said yes, they were right. In the time from his last comment and Ace agreeing to help, the raccoon had made himself scarce. Hollis’s blood returned to boiling, quickly. 

“You have got to be kidding me!” He cried, jolting from the pain in his ribs, but brushing it off. 

“Dumb cat! He made me take his place!” Ace growled, he then turned to Deuce, “Hey! Umm, Juice?” 

Hollis face-palmed, groaning. 

“I’m not Juice. Deuce! Deu!” The spade glowered. 

“You’re partly responsible so help us catch that furball!” 

“Why me?” 

“This deadweight cant’s use magic so they don’t count! Let’s go!” 

“You know what you little f-" Hollis growled. 

Ace smirked at Hollis, knowing full well what the other was going to call him. Deuce broke them up by quickly agreeing. Ace was first to sprint off, followed by the other two. Hollis would hate to admit it, but he lagged behind a few steps. If it wasn’t for his lack of judgment earlier, breathing wouldn’t be a problem. But he muscled through it. Eventually, they were able to track Grim down. They’d found him outside and managed to chase him in but at the cost of getting him cornered in the cafeteria. 

“Crap! He’s darting around everywhere!” Ace growled. 

“Heheheh! Catch me if you can suckers!” Grim chortled, dodging more magic from Ace. 

“Grim, you little brat!” Hollis yelled as the small animal dodged being tackled. 

The monster took to climbing what he could and miraculously getting on the chandelier. Hollis felt the blood drain from his face. Not just from the death-defying act, Grim was doing but also because he got a bad feeling from how the fixture swayed. 

“Kuh, getting on the chandelier is an underhanded move!” Deuce yelled, “We haven’t learned the magic to fly yet... We need something to get up there, and also catch him... I’ve gotta think of an idea..” Deuce began muttering to himself,

“Woah, Woah, wait a sec!"

Deuce took out his magical pen and pointed it at Ace, who promptly began freaking out. Hollis watched in shock and curiosity; depending on where this was going would determine whether or not he would get involved. Though he seriously doubted whether or not the other would listen to him.

“Why are you pointing your magical pen at me!?” 

“I’ll just throw you!” 

Hollis snorted, slapping a hand over his mouth to stop from laughing. Or gasping he couldn't tell. “D-deuce, that may be a very bad idea!” He stuttered, “That’s a great last resort, let’s think of something else.” 

“You’re joking!?” Deuce waved his pen and Ace’s feet left the stone floor, “Wooaaahaa! Don’t make me float! You’re really going to throw me!? Knock it off!” 

Deuce disregarded both teens telling him not to. “Catch him, ya hear. Take aim...,” He shifted, making the other shift with him, “Fire!” 

Both of Hollis’s hands clapped over his mouth as Deuce threw Ace at the chandelier. Said flying teen, screamed as he flew toward the intricate fixture. The group of teens was hoping he didn’t get skewered or set ablaze in the process by the chandelier’s branches and lit candles. Luckily that didn’t happen, but worse yet everything came falling down when Ace hit. Grim, the teen and the full fixture came crashing to the floor. Hollis’s hands did not move from their position as the dust clouds settled. Once it did somewhat, he couldn’t help what fell from his mouth. 

“I wanna swing from the chandelier gone so wrong...” He moved forward to survey the damage and help the two out of the debris, "Y'all still alive?"

Ace sat up coughing after the air returned to him, “I can’t believe it!” 

“Ffnyaaa...” 

“You two, ok?” Hollis asked, kneeling between them, scanning them for damage. 

A couple minor bruises were what he could tell from a quick scan. Grim was on his back stunned on the stone floor. Ace sat up, batting Hollis's hand away as the other tried to help him up. 

Deuce, behind Hollis, jolted in surprise, “I-I screwed up! I didn’t think about the landing!” 

“Yeah, not goo-…" Hollis began. 

“Are you... AN IDIOOOOOOT!?” Ace cut him off, getting to his feet, “We caught Grim but if the headmaster finds out we busted the chandelier...” 

Hollis stood up after making sure Grim was ok while Ace chewed Deuce out. When he turned, he wished he could fade out of existence. Crowley stood behind the other two, arms crossed. His eyes glared at Hollis, who hung his head before he broke into the conversation. 

“If I... find out?” He inquired, rhetorically 

Ace spun around, “Ah... Headmaster...” 

“Just~ what~ exactly~ ARE YOU ALL DOING???” 

“Ffnyaaa... The room is spinning...” Grim groaned from the floor. 

It seems like Hollis was getting acquainted with his hands a lot recently as he hid his face in his palms. Crowley was on a warpath and there was nothing the three teens could do but listen and take it. 

“You weren’t satisfied with just damaging the statue so you decided to destroy the chandelier!?” Crowley put his hands on his hips angrily, “This is the last straw. I will have all of you expelled!” 

Deuce and Ace both yelled out in shock while Hollis gaped at the headmaster. He knew they were honest to blame for the most part but that wasn’t right. There were so many things that could have prevented this from happening but now it was too late to list them.

Deuce was the first to try and reason his way out, “Please! Anything but that! I have things I have to do at this school!” 

“You have nothing to blame but your own idiocy.” 

“That’s uncalled for, Headmaster,” Hollis stated, sharply, “We forced Deuce into helping us! It’s not his fault!” 

Deuce stepped forward trying one more time, “I will pay for all damages if I have to!” 

“This is no normal chandelier.” Crowley began explaining, “This is a magical chandelier that uses candles that will burn for eternity. It is a masterpiece made by a legendary master of magical tools. It has been entrusted to the school since its very foundation. Taking into consideration its historical value, it would cost no less than a billion madol. Can you pay for those damages?” 

“A b-billion madol!?” Deuce stuttered out. 

All three boys paled at the thought. A billion dollars was hard to make in Hollis’s world. This world seemed just as hard, if not worse. Ace was the next, deciding to test his luck and talk his way out of it. 

“But teacher, can’t you just fix it right up with magic...” 

“Magic is not all-powerful,” Crowley cut their dream short, “More importantly, what we call the heart of any magical tool, the magic crystal was shattered. No two magic crystals are the same. This chandelier will never be lit again” 

“How can that...” Ace trailed off, looking down. 

“Crap... What am I doing... What am I going to tell mom...” Deuce’s string of thoughts made Hollis’s chest tighten. 

“This is my fault... I should have just gotten to work on it whether we were all there or not...” Hollis agonized. 

The three teens glanced at each other, solemnly. Of course, as Hollis had discovered earlier, Crowley and his beating around the bush. The masked headmaster got a look on his face that could only be described as a mock realization.

“...that's right. There’s one way. There might be one way to fix the chandelier.” 

The three of them perked up, hopeful. 

“The magic crystal for this chandelier was minded in the Dwarfs’ Mine. If we have a magic crystal of the same kind as the original repairs might be possible.” 

Deuce stepped forward, “I will go find a magic crystal! Please allow me to go!” 

“However, I have no guarantee that there are any left in the mine. The mine has been closed for a while and it’s very possible it’s exhausted of crystals.” 

“I’ll do anything to get the expulsion rescinded.” 

Crowley looked at the hopeful teens for a second before answering, “...Fine. I shall give you one night. Come to me with a magic crystal by tomorrow morning, or face expulsion.” 

“Yes! Thank you very much!” 

Ace groaned unceremoniously, “Uuaaah. I suppose. Let’s go get that magic crystal and be done with it.” 

Hollis nudged Ace with his elbow, “Don’t make it sound like you aren’t worried about expulsion, too. We gotta work together to pull it off.” 

“Use the Gate in the Mirror Chamber to go directly to Dwarfs’ mine.” 

“Yessir!” 

Crowley left shortly after Deuce agreed for the four of them. Directly after that, Grim came to his senses. Popping up from the remains of the chandelier, ears straight up, fully alert.

“Ha! What now...? What exactly did I...” 

“Nice job, fuzzy,” Hollis deadpanned, “We’re in a heap of trouble because of you.” 

The cat had no idea what the teen was talking about but slowly got to his paws. The three teens were already tired from the day, but without waiting for the fourth in their party, walked away. It was a given they were heading for the Mirror Chamber, Grim trailed behind asking about it until someone told him curtly. 

Silence fell over the group for a short time before Ace decided it was a good idea to goad Deuce. Hollis stood off to the latter’s right, listening to the pair bicker while refastening his binder. Well, as well as he could through his shirt and covertly. He opted to go about three hooks looser, his ribs had finally stopped throbbing so intensely but he didn’t want to press his luck. 

“Ya know, this wouldn’t have happened if someone had just used his head,” Ace offhandedly commented. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Deuce snarled. 

“If you hadn’t gone with what first came to mind, the chandelier would still be in one piece.” 

Deuce got in front of Ace, forcing the other to stop. “If you’d just sucked it up and did what the headmaster told you, then I wouldn’t have gotten involved!” 

“Haaaa?” Ace took a half step forward. 

Hollis’s temper was running on thin ice as it was and listening to them bicker was the final straw. He stepped forward, putting his hands on each of their chests and pushing them apart. He snapped his head back and forth between the pair. 

“Stop! Just stop for the love of the gods!” Hollis barked, “We’re all at fault, dammit!” He met Ace’s gaze first, glaring darkly at him, “If you hadn’t egged Grim on, this mess wouldn’t have started! Don’t egg on another person and get us even farther into shit!” He then snapped to Deuce, “And you! Yes, I’m sorry you got mixed up in this! I only wanted help catching this one!" Hollis's hand on Ace's chest pushed him slightly to emphasize his point, "That’s completely on me! But falling right into his taunting and bitching isn’t going to make anything better! It’s what got us into this mess!” 

Both stared at him in shock. Up until this point, Hollis hadn’t risen his voice this much. He’d gotten snide and snippy, yelling a sentence or two but never actually _blew up_. With Ace and Grim earlier, he’d had more than one opportunity. 

Hollis took a deep breath, calming down. “We are, unfortunately, in this together. SO, unless you two knuckleheads have a better idea other than fighting, let’s get to the mine and get the crystal. We have only tonight.” 

He dropped his hands from their chests and sighed, feeling the anger subside. Deuce looked down unhappily but didn’t argue. Ace looked back down the hall from where they’d come from, hand up scratching the back of his head. His expression mirrored Deuce's. 

“Heehee, you two looked like little kids getting disciplined!” Grim snickered. 

Green-eyed flared dangerously, “Don’t even get me started on you, furball, you’re the _epicenter_ of the problem today,” despite knowing Grim would likely blow him off, “Now, let’s get a move in the clock is ticking.” 

The other two teens followed without arguing. This time Hollis stayed between Ace and Deuce, walking at a pace with the pair. Any aggression on his face or his posture had vanished. The walk was quiet and the Mirror Chamber was a sight for sore eyes. One step closer to parting ways and never speaking again was the main thought going through their heads. 

“Aaaaah... Why did it turn into something like this? Today is really not my day...” Ace muttered as they got closer to the dark mirror. 

Deuce glared, not having anything Ace was giving, “Now isn’t the time for mumbling! Let’s go! Mirror, Mirror on the wall. Light our way to the Dwarfs’ Mine!” 

The mirror glowed and without thinking twice, Ace hopped through followed by Deuce and Grim. Hollis hesitated for a split second before jumping through with them. And in the blink of an eye, the scenery changed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 14- 18

After jumping through the mirror and the light faded, the group stood in a forest. The moonlight and stars were enough to brighten their surroundings, but only a little. Hollis followed the sound of running water, spotting something amongst the foliage. It was a cottage before them, just past an old bridge. Anyone could tell it’s been years since someone had last lived in the building. Vines had overgrown the walls and path. Hollis frowned looking at it, sadly.

“Musta been a cute cottage way back when...” He mused.

“So, this is Dwarfs’ Mine... It used to be prosperous thanks to magic crystal mining but...” Deuce reiterated. 

“ Uuuuhh ... Feels like something could jump out...” Grim whined, fearfully.

“Oh, there’s a house back there. Let’s go ask them about the mine.” Ace suggested.

Hollis stared at him in a little shock but decided not to correct him, following the two. Passing over the bridge, he jumped when a board creaked and bowed under his foot. He stepped forward quickly but ran into Deuce’s back. Luckily, he didn’t knock him over, but Deuce did turn, looking over his shoulder confused.

“Are you ok?” He asked, softly.

“Yeah, just trying not to fall into the river...” Hollis murmured, feeling  embarrassed .

Deuce looked down at the river then back at him. His mouth quirked up to one side a little, laughing. Hollis smiled sheepishly, pushing the other’s back gently. They began moving again, this time with Hollis following closer to Deuce . Ace was waiting impatiently behind them, groaning at the pair getting moderately along. Grim wasn’t any happier, making the same  number of noises.

Getting to the door, Deuce reached out and knocked, “Good evening...” The door swung open more, “I guess it’s abandoned. It’s a mess in here.”

Inside the house was worse off than the outside. Nothing was miraculously overturned but from the number of cobwebs, dust, and the rusty pickaxe, it’s been a long time. The four of them filed into the main room of the cottage to get a better look with Grim promptly walking into a web.

“ Puwah ! I got a spider web in the face... Peh peh!”

“Aren’t the tables and chairs on the small side? Are they for kids?” Ace asked, surveying the small dining table, “One, two... there’s seven! So many!”

“ This was probably a lively home when Dwarfs’ Mine flourished.” Deuce supplied.

“They did what they had to. After all, magic crystals are found inside coal.” Ace walked farther into the house with Hollis.

Hollis was tracing his fingers along the carved ends of the stairs. He could practically hear the music played and conversation held in this room. Something joyful and something about dreaming. But those songs that were so lively were now gone. Ace studied Hollis as he moved, deciding on getting out of there.

“For  now, let’s just go check it out.”

He quickly left after declaring that. Deuce followed him out, throwing a quick glance at Hollis, who slowly followed behind with Grim. Green eyes were taking in everything as they exited and began down the once worn paths. Again, a tune was evident in his mind as they walked, but the words were a little blurry. Cheery and  motivating but was too distant for him.

He shook himself out of it when the Mine came into view. Like the cottage, the mine needed some serious TLC. Moss grew from the stones and tree around the entrance. The mining tracks were worn and rusty while the beams holding the entrance were just as worn. But oddly enough, they still looked sturdy, like nothing was going to bring that entrance down. Hollis took a half step forward, ready to walk in when Grim cried out.

“W-we’re  gonna go in that pitch-black hole!?”

Ace looked down at Grim and smirked, “Scared? Lame.” he taunted.

“ Naanh !? I’m not s-scared at all!” Grim declared, rising to the occasion, “ I'm taking the lead! You guys follow me!”

He ran in shortly after. Hollis deadpanned at Ace. “Now you’ve done it. Nice going.”

He took off after the cat followed by Deuce and lastly Ace, not appreciating that remark. The only thing telling the three where the raccoon was going was a faint blue glow that kept growing dimmer then getting brighter. They eventually caught up with him at a fork on the mine. Grim was  about to take off again when something caught the Deuce’s eye. 

“Wait!” He called.

Ace looked back at him,  unenthusiastically , “What?”

“Something... is there!”

“ Eeek !” Grim squeaked.

The three teens and cat jumped when a pair of ghosts materialized.

“Oh no, not again...” Hollis groaned.

“ Heeee hee hee! Our first visitors in ten years!” The first grinned.

The second was quick to add on, “Make yourselves at home. For eternity!”

Both students pulled their pens from their pockets while Hollis took a step back. It was an unspoken agreement that the group needed to turn tail and run. Deuce and Ace threw spells back, trying to shake the menacing specters. It took a while before they finally lost the ghosts, the group stopping to catch their breath. Hollis crouched, trying to slow his breathing and covertly loosen his binder. Cracked ribs were the last thing he needed at the moment. Bruising he could deal with. The rising headache that was Ace, Deuce and Grim was something he didn’t want to but had too.

“This place is haunted by ghosts, too!” Ace whined.

“We don’t have time to deal with them one by one. Let’s go!” Deuce decided.

“Don’t think you can just order me around. If you hadn’t done something so idiotic, we wouldn’t be in this mess.”

“You  wanna talk about who started it? It's  ‘cause you wouldn’t clean!” 

“It started when that furball burned the Queen of Hearts’ statue!”

“ Ffgna ! That’s what you get for making a fool  outta me!” Grim growled.

“All of you! Do you understand our situation right now? We’re all expelled if we don’t get back with a magic crystal by tomorrow morning!” Deuce spelled out.

“So, stop patronizing me. It’s really ticking me off.”

Hollis, finally able to breathe and voice his opinion, stood up fast. He glared at the trio, attention diverting for a split second at a near sound.

“You three are ticking _me_ off! Didn’t we already have this discussion earlier?!” Hollis hissed hearing the sound again, he then dropped his voice, “Calm the hell down, I hear somethin’!” 

It was the trio’s turn to glare at Hollis but paid them no mind. The sound began getting closer and louder. It wasn’t a noise he was hearing; it was a voice.

“.... on’t .... ive ....wo...” 

The other three jumped at the sound. It was getting too close for comfort.

“W-what’s... this voice?” Ace stuttered out.

“St....one...ssss...mine....”

‘ _ Stone’s mine? _ ’ Hollis turned full body toward the direction the noise was coming from.

“I think it’s... getting closer...” Deuce  concurred .

“You’d be right...”

Around the various corners in the maze of a mine, emerged the monster. It was dressed like a normal person, but the hands and head were far from such. Black appendages and an ink bottle head that was dripping said black liquid. Or at least, they assumed it was ink. A lantern in one hand and a pickaxe in the other. One of those things was worse than the other.

“Stone........ IS MIIIIIIIIIIIIINNEEE!!” It raged, surging forward at the group.

“I-it’s heeeeeeeere!!!” The trio screeched, terrified.

The four boys took off down the opposite tunnel, going farther into the mine. The screams of the monster slowly began to fade the more turns they took. Hollis was the reason the group stopped, having to lean against the wall. It was completely silent so they grouped up on high alert.

“What the heck is that thing?!”

“ Fffgnaaaaaaa !!” Grim sobbed, “Crowley didn’t say anything about that!! Let’s get  outta here!”

“It’s so nasty!” Realization crossed Ace’s face, “But didn’t it mention a ‘stone’!?”

“Eeh!?”

“At least I’m not the only one that  noti- !” Hollis’s head snapped toward the direction they came from.

Around the corner came the faceless monster, “ St... One, won’t...  give ...!!”

The four jumped, not ready to face the creature again. However, Deuce was quick to see the bright side of the situation.

“So there really are magic crystals left!”

“N-n-n-n-nope! Nope! I’m a genius but I can’t beat that thing!” Grim whined, crossing his arms, unmoving.

“But we’ll be expelled without it... I’m going!”

“You’ve  gotta be kidding!?” Ace doubted.

"That’s mission impossible on your own, Deuce!” Hollis gaped, a little in awe by how  convicted he was.

“I cannot, under any circumstances, be expelled!” he declared, facing the  direction of the monster.

Valiantly, he threw what spells he could at the monster, trying to take it down. Unfortunately, it was able to deflect or take whatever was thrown it's way. It eventually got close enough to Deuce that he was within arm’s distance.

“Leave! Leave!!  Leeeaaave !!!” It screamed, swatting him in the chest hard.

He grunted as he was sent flying back toward the group, falling short and sliding across the dirt. Ace took a step forward, passing his fallen classmate, magical pen at the ready.

Hollis dropped down next to Deuce, "Are you ok?" 

“Stand back if you have no control, Mr. Serious! I’ll stop it!  Haaa !” 

Ace blasted the creature with wind seeming only to piss it off then do any damage. It floated closer to him, bringing its pickaxe across and batting him back with it. Said seen was sent flying as well, landing just a little past the first to get hit. It slowly got closer to Grim and Hollis. The latter was checking Deuce over, Grim was beside him. The little monster let out a cry of fear, spitting fire at him.

“ Ffgnaaa !! Stay away!!”

Blue flames erupted around the bigger monster, the old wooden rails catching faster than dry grass. The fire seemed to do nothing to the  monstrous miner and it gave a territorial growl. Grim yelped, hiding behind Hollis.

“I-it’s not working at all!” The cat cried.

Hollis glared up at the monster, analyzing it for anything that could be used against it. In desperation began also checking their surroundings, behind it, off to their sides, behind them. Then something finally caught his eye, a sparkle.

“Something just sparkled!” He gasped,  catching the other two teen’s attention.

“Behind that thing! At the end of the tunnel, something...” Ace began getting to his feet faster, any pain seeming to have totally disappeared.

“That light is it a magic crystal...!?” Deuce got to his feet fast, bringing Hollis up with him.

Their discovery was not what the monster before them wanted as it let out another violent bellow.

“GGGOOOOOOOHHHHHH!!!! WON’T GIIIIIVE!!!”

“L-l-l-l-let’s get out of here! We’re done for at this rate!”

Hollis grabbed Grim throwing him over his shoulder, “Then let’s get the hell outta here, dammit!”

The three teens broke into a sprint away from the monster. Behind them, the monster bellowed angrily but didn’t follow them out of the mine. They hoofed it back to the old cottage fast as possible, stopping short of the bridge to check behind them. Silence and darkness greeted them, telling them it was ok to catch their breath.

“Is this far enough?” Grim asked, hopping off Hollis’s shoulder. 

Said teen, dropped to the ground, tired from all the running he’d done that day. “Hopefully...”

“Oooww... What in the world was that? No one said anything about that!” Ace griped

“It didn’t seem like any old ghost.” Deuce supplied.

“It was more malevolent, right? Way too possessive for the dead.” Hollis asked, looking up at him.

The teen thought about it for a minute before nodding in agreement. Ace didn’t share in their brainstorming, unhappy with the circumstances. Completely done with the situation.

“Let’s give up and go home. I’d rather get expelled than fight that thing.” He sighed.

That didn’t sit well with Deuce, “Wha!? Don’t screw with me! I’d rather die than face expulsion! There’s a magic crystal right in front of us and you  wanna go home!”

Ace smirked, “Ha. You talk big for someone worse at magic than me. Go alone if you want. I’m done.”

Hollis glared, opening his mouth to step in, but Deuce got to it before him. Actually, making the one sitting down and Grim jump.

“ Ooo , that right?” The once proper student dropped the act, slamming his fist into the opposite palm, “Then stay right there cowering like a spineless coward!”

Ace took a half step forward, challengingly. “Huuuuuuh? Coward? Who exactly are you talking about?”

Hollis got to his feet, now standing between the pair but that didn’t faze them. They continued to stare each other down until Grim pointed something out.

“U-uuuhh... Deuce. Did you switch up your character?”

That snapped said teen out of it, stepping back shocked.

“Huh! A-ahem! My bad. Lost my composure a bit.”

“You had every right  too ...” Hollis muttered before considering the main  of the problem, “What to do... what to do... Is there any  kinda magic  y’all can use on that thing? Or just to help in general?”

“As the headmaster said earlier, magic isn’t all-powerful.” Deuce sighed, arms crossed, “If you can’t imagine it then it won’t materialize. Large-scale or  complicated magic requires a lot of training to use.”

“But that’s why we have schools for magic,” Ace added, smiling a little, “You have to practice a lot to use magic just as it comes to mind. Bluntly, you’ll screw up if you lose your cool.”

“You speak passionately for someone who’s willing to be expelled,” Hollis mused, without a snide tone, “But there’s the problem, everyone’s been using their magic willy-nilly.”

“Stuff you’re good at you can go off instinct.”

“At any rate, I’m going in there,” Deuce declared, “I’ll figure out how to beat that thing and come back with a magic crystal.”

Hollis opened his mouth to advise against that but Ace cut him off. He was getting sick and tired of that, but he kept it to himself, for now.

“However, judging by the chandelier  incident , you’re a complete idiot.” Ace smirked, “You couldn’t land a single hit earlier, but you’ll ‘figure it out’? It’s going to end the same.”

“K, negativity not needed,” Hollis deadpanned.

Deuce smacked his fist into his other hand, again,  stepping forward. “Come again!? You think of...”

Grim crossed his arm, “Here they go again.” He sighed.

Having had enough, Hollis stepped between them again. He pushing Deuce back a little, at least to keep him from decking Ace. Despite wanting to do it himself.

“ **Cut it out! Fighting isn’t what we need right now!** ” He snapped.

“Waah. Why are you shouting all of the sudden?” Grim inquired.

“Neither of you succeeded back there. Now either we work together or we face expulsion together,” He looked down at the cat, eyebrow cocked, “I’ve yelled before, chill.”

That didn’t sit well with any of them. Deuce sighed softly, unenthusiastic about the idea. The monster by Hollis’s leg stared up at him in shock making the teen snort. Ace on the other hand looked appalled by the idea. Hollis had to stop himself from making the snide comment of ‘oh  perish the  thought, right?’.

“Guuhh... B-but... what exactly do we do?” Deuce inquired shaking his head.

“Four minds are better than one, Deuce,” Hollis responded, smiling, “Let’s put our heads together and strategize.”

Red eyes narrowed as Ace saw the opportunity to rile the other up, smirking he began his teasing. 

“Strategy? You mean get along and work together?”

Hollis rolled his eyes while Deuce glared at the other. The former had concluded earlier Ace was going to be a handful with always being the instigator, but this was getting  ridiculous . 

“Agreed. No way I’m working with this loser.” Deuce crossed his arms. 

Grim looked down, thinking, “But... I feel like it’s way lamer to get expelled on the first day of school.” 

Ace looked down at Grim in shock, not expecting that from the cat. 

“ Uuh , that’s...” 

Deuce was quiet but the look on his face said it all. He agreed with Grim and from what Hollis could tell, he was very determined to stay a student. With a deep breath, he crossed his arms and summoned whatever patience he could muster.

"Grim's right, it would be." Hollis smiled as persuasively as physically possible, "Now, I do have an idea, but only if you want to hear it."

"... Haaaah . Fine! We just have to get it done, right!" Ace groaned before his attitude changed and he smiled back at Hollis, "So, what's your plan?"

Said teen, sighed out relieved, not realizing he was holding his breath.  His  companions looked at him expectantly.

"Alright, so here's the plan..."

It took a little while to explain his idea, covering any questions the arose, from either side. Hollis had to ask some questions himself, having no knowledge past what he's observed. Finalizations were made on the way back to the mine. The entrance seemed more ominous than when the first went in, but that didn’t deter them. Grim climbed his way up Hollis’s back, flopping over his shoulder.

“You... really think it’ll go as planned? I’m  sca ...  no, just nervous.”

Hollis grinned at him, “Thing’s will work if they work, if not then we’ll roll with the punches and get back up.”

Ace smiled at Grim from the other side of Hollis, “Haha, you’re too stiff. Just go with the flow. Let’s get this over with!”

Everyone got into position with Grim at the mouth of the mine. The cat threw one quick glance behind him at the three teens before mustering his normal haughtiness and yelling.

“Hey, beasty! O-o-o-over here ! ”

They heard the monster before they saw it. Earth rattling growl and scream.

“LeaAAAAAAVVEE!!!”

“Gah! It’s coming, Hollis!”

Hollis stepped forward, cupping his hands around his mouth, “Out here, Beasty! Come and get us!” 

It floated out of the mine, “Grr!? There... thief... too. Won’t give... Mine... Mine!!"

For the first time, it leaped out fast swinging the lantern at the group of teens. The group ducked out of the way. Stepping back together, watching out for the flying metal tools.

“Pyah! That punch looks like a knockout if it lands!” Grim gaped.

Hollis made eye contact with both boys beside him and they  collectively understood. They began fanning out a small margin, luring it out. Ace and Grim on one side, Deuce and Hollis on the other. 

Hollis smirked, raising his voice mockingly. “Oh so scary!”

“Go away! Go away!” It growled, 

The four continued to taunt the monster, drawing it farther and farther from the tunnel entrance. The creature swung  its lantern and pickaxe at the group, who were praying every step of the way they were fast enough.

Grim eventually had enough of playing dodge, “It’s pretty far from the tunnel now!” 

“Now!” Hollis cued. 

Ace stopped just out of the monster's reach, “Ok, I got this! Let’s go, Extra Large Tempest.” 

The wind picked up as Grim added, "And the Great Grim's Fire Special! Ffgnaaaaaa!"

Grim's fire and Ace's wind magic mixed firing fast at the monster and finally hitting its target. It screamed in pain and shock as the fire tornado engulfed it. 

"How's this! I can even fan Grim's shoddy flame into an inferno!" Ace cheered.

The cat did not like that comment, "It's not shoddy! Ugh, every word out of your mouth pisses me off!"

"Not the time, guys," Hollis called, "We've got our opening, let's move it!"

From beside him, Deuce was focusing hard on his side of the plan.

"Calm down... take aim... the biggest, heaviest... thing I know..." Deuce waved his pen, calling out, "Come forth, Cauldron!"

Well above the head of the monster a cauldron came into being and dropped onto it, hard. Hollis was thankful gravity was working. The creature went down hard and was unable to get up easily with the cast iron cauldron.

"Got it! Nice work everyone!" Grim cheered before smirking, "Hey, look! The monster looks flat as a pancake just like Ace earlier!"

Hollis and Deuce both laughed silently, while Ace scowled.

"You don't need to bring that up again! Jeez, today just isn't my day."

"It's none of our day, hun," Hollis chided.

Deuce started moving toward the tunnel fast, "Let's go get the magic crystal while that thing can't move."

The group began sprinting inside, hoping to make this a quick job. The monster began struggling more as they passed it. It let out one more scream before they disappeared into the darkness of the tunnels.

"Waaaaaaaaaiitt!!" 

"That's something you don't wanna hear heading into a tunnel." Hollis shuttered.

They retraced their steps before long finding the familiar sparkle. 

"There! A magic crystal!" Deuce knelt and picked up the rainbow crystal.

A scream from the monster shook the mine. "Hands ooooooooffffff!!"

The words echoed off the walls; rage shaking the earth. Rocks and crystals came loose, raining down around the group and pooling around their feet. The four of them looked at each other in fear, that yelling could only mean one thing.

"Crap! That thing is almost free!" Ace cursed. 

"Oi, Deuce! Throw some more stuff on it!" Grim demanded.

Deuce looked startled by the sudden demand, thinking quickly. "Eeeh, something heavy!? C-come forth! Cauldron!"

The pot landed hard on the monster, echoing to them.

"And, uuummm, ummmm, cauldron!?" Another fell on top of the creature, "One more, cauldron!" And another.

"Do you have nothing but cauldrons in your repertoire!?" Ace snapped.

Deuce glared at him, "Shut up! I'm at my wits' end here!"

"These two..." Hollis sighed.

Grim spat a quick burst of fire to break them up, "We got the magic crystal! Let's skedaddle!"

Deuce and Ace both jumped back to avoid the flames. They didn't argue with father as the cries got louder and the threat of being set ablaze.

Ace nodded, grinning, "Roger!"

Hollis was thankful they agreed without more arguing. Silently, he made a mental note to get Grim Tuna when he had the chance. The group began booking it out of the mine. Much to their horror, it was almost completely free. The group didn't slow worth anything, if anything finding more energy to keep going.

"That. Is... MIIIIIIIIIIINNNEE!!" It howled, followed by a crash.

The group paused for a moment, to check how close it was. They could see getting up from where it had been pinned.

"You're kidding!? It knocked off all that stuff and came after us!" Ace gaped.

It began charging the trees, very intent on getting that crystal back. It wasn't as fast as it was when they pinned it the first time and that caught Hollis's attention for a split second. He didn't dwell on it for long as 'fight or flight' kicked in.

"Uuuh... uuughhh...! Give... it ba...ck!!" 

"Let's get the fuck outta dodge, guys!" Hollis took off, Grim hot on his heels followed by the other two teens.

They didn't stop until they got back to the little cottage they started at. The four of them could hear it crashing through the forest, but they were far enough to take that break.

"Shoot, it's gonna catch up to us!" Ace hissed.

Hollis took a deep breath trying to catch it, "But! Did you guys see it was slower? What y'all did the first time weakened it!"

Ace frowned deeply, putting his hands on his hips, "Aaaaaah, fine! Let's finish it! Don't let me down, Mr. Serious!"

"You, too!" Deuce glared at Ace.

"I'll show off my true power!" Grim interjected, breathing a strong stream of fire.

It was an understatement to say Hollis felt more than a little useless, being magicless. However, he didn't have any time to dwell on it as the creature emerged from the trees screaming. The three who did have magic began _actually_ working together to fight the monster. Hollis watched from behind them, feeling a little proud and thankful they were doing so well. It was a long while of fighting and bickering before the monster fell, defeated. As it disappeared the trio, panted from exertion. Shock hit all three like a ton of bricks once they realize they won.

"We... did it?" Ace asked.

"W-we won... We actually won!" Grim cheered.

"Hooray!" Deuce cried, happily.

The shock was quickly replaced with relief and joy. Hollis smiled brightly, enjoying how happy they looked.

"Victory high five!" Grim suggested, probably not going to take no for an answer.

"Yay!!" They cheered, as high fives were passed around.

Rejoining his companions, Hollis was not expecting to be included in that gesture but welcomed it nonetheless. He laughed a little when a thought came to mind. That caught his companions' attentions.

"I guess adversity does bring people together, for better or worse," He chuckled, smiling softer now.

The other three jolted, trying to save face. Hollis's amusement grew watching them try and explain themselves.

First was Deuce. "...Ah. N-no. This is nothing like that!" 

Then Ace. "Y-yeah, yeah! Could you stop saying weird things?"

Finally Grim. "W-we won thanks to my genius! It's not because we pooled our strength."

Smiles broke out on the other two boy's faces, lightening the embarrassment. Hollis giggled, nodding.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you guys say."

Ace scratched the back of his head, what Hollis realized was a nervous tick, "...I guess making excuses is pretty lame. I hate to admit it but we won thanks to your plan."

Green eyes went wide and pale cheeks flushed pink. He opened his mouth to deny that but was cut off by Deuce.

"...True. We got the magic crystal because you gave us level headed instructions."

'I'm anything but level headed...' At this point, Hollis was beet red.

"We can prevent our expulsion this way." Deuce tacted on sighing, "I'm so relieved."

"I'm just thankful it worked and everyone's ok," Hollis smiled softly, face cooling down to light pink, "Thank you, guys, for your teamwork and cooperation."

Ace didn't seem to enjoy how sentimental Hollis was getting, at least probably embarrassed by it. "Yeah, yeah. We're all relieved. And seriously worn-out and battered. Let's go home."

"I'm starving from using so much magic..." Grim's nose twitched, "Hmm? What's this?"

The cat trotted his way to where the monster had faded. Whatever was left on the dirt was what he was smelling. Grim's paws picked up a small black stone. It was badly crystal cut but solid black and absolutely absorbed light trying to reflect off it. Like a crystalized void.

"Remnants from that monster?" Deuce inquired, "A magic crystal...? But I've never seen one pitch-black like coal before."

Grim sniffed it, "This thing smells really good..."

Ace grimaced, "No way..."

The cat smiled, "This has to be candy the monster was hiding! Oooooh, I can't hold back!" He smiled wide, "Time to dig in!"

The three teens watched in shock as Grim stuffed the crystal in his mouth and ate it. Hollis grossed out in shock.

"Eeeeeew, why would you actually eat that!?" 

"Uuuuh!?" Grim's face went shocked.

"Hey, are you alright!?" Deuce's eyes were wide in shock and concern.

"Aaaah. That's why you don't eat things off the ground!" Up until that point Ace's face had mirrored Deuce's.

Grim stuttered for a few seconds before finally spitting out, "DELICIOUS!!"

"Whaaa!?" The three cried.

"It's full-bodied but also rich, and an aromatic sweetness that blooms in my mouth... Like a whole field of flowers in my mouth!"

Hollis deadpanned, "I took in a foodie..."

"Bleegghhh. Monsters really do have different tastes from us." Ace gagged.

Deuce sighed after a momentary pause, "I guess so. But more than that... Most people wouldn't even put a mystery object in their mouth without a thought."

"Truth be told," Hollis, put a hand over his mouth feeling a little sick, "Please tell me he'll be alright at least? I don't know how omnivorous monsters are..."

He didn't really need to ask by how much cheering and laughing Grim was doing. It was almost like he at a good piece of candy rather than a crystal. Still made the teens gag at the idea.

"Gahahahaha! Tasty, tasty!" Grim's bright blue eyes turned up to Hollis, "Don't worry, my stomach isn't weak like yours."

"Don't come crawling to me when you get sick later." Ace chided.

Deuce and Hollis watched smiling.

"Switching gears,  let's get this magic crystal to the headmaster!" Deuce broke in, getting them back on task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus ends another chapter! 
> 
> So a small thing I added in because I'm a Disney kid through and through is references of sorts to Disney songs. Like at the beginning the songs Hollis was hearing subconsciously were from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. The scene where they're dancing in the cottage, then when Snow White sings about the one she loves. Following, on the way to the mine, "High Ho". I'm going to try and make the references a little more prominent in later chapters because I love all the old Disney songs (and a lot of the newer ones). 
> 
> ANYWAY! THANK YOU FOR READING! I appreciate all Kudos, Comments, and Bookmarks left! And if you've made it this far, THANK YOU SO MUCH! This is the first story in a while that I'm determined to finish! So literally anything left by y'all is motivation to keep going! Thank you, thank you, thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19-20
> 
> It's the Final Brain Cell! (Or at least I am on my final brain cell...)

As the light faded, the Mirror Chamber was a sight for sore eyes for the second time that night. The group breathed a collective sigh of relief as they climbed through. Crowley was waiting for them shockingly. The masked man crossed his arms as they came through. The four didn’t see the man at first. 

“Eh!? You really went to the Dwarfs’ Mine to find a magic crystal!?” 

All four jolted at his voice. “Huh?!” 

“I really didn’t think... You’d not only go back then come back with a crystal in hand.” Crowley sounded all the more remorseful as he continued, “I quietly completed the paperwork for your expulsion.” 

“Are you serious?” Hollis deadpanned. 

“Nnga! The nerve of this guy! While we were off fighting some crazy beast!” Grim yowled. 

That caught the headmaster’s attention. “Beast?” 

“There was a monster there!” Ace snapped, glaring, “It was super gross and crazy strong, it was awful!” 

“Could you explain in more detail?” 

Hollis’s fuse was short but as politely as possible he asked, “Sir, is there any way we could explain somewhere we could sit down, please? We're all exhausted." 

Crowley looked shocked but that didn't faze the teens. They all felt dead on their feet and it was evident on their faces, along with their postures. 

"Yes, yes. Follow me." 

The four groaned but followed the headmaster through the school. Equilibriums were heavily off as they bumped into each other, walking like they were drunk. The first few bumps had soft 'sorrys' exchanged but eventually when someone bumped another, they just didn't say anything. When they got to their destination, Crowley's office, the three made a b-line after being invited in. There were two chairs in front of the headmaster's desk. Deuce and Ace got to the pair first, able to sit down in the seat. Hollis and Grim both groaned, tiredly. Deuce moved to get up feeling a little bad, but Hollis waved him off, picking Grim up and having a seat on the armrest instead. His back was pressed into the side of the backrest, waist inline with Deuce's shoulder. Once the headmaster had a seat, the group of four began explaining their ordeal. 

Once they were done, Crowley finally added his two cents. "Hoh hoohh. A mysterious monster living in the coal mine. The four of you worked together to defeat it and bring back the magic crystal?" 

"We didn't really work together..." Ace trailed off. 

Hollis rolled his eyes. 

"It was more like our goals were aligned..." Deuce added in the same fashion. 

Hollis rolled his eyes harder, thinking if he rolled them any harder they'd pop out. Crowley, brought his hands up looking down at them before beginning to loudly sob. The four teens jolted in shock at the sound. They passed around glances of surprise as if to ask each other ' _are you seeing this?_ '. 

"What's with this guy? Why is an adult bursting into tears!?" Grim jumped. 

“In all these years that I’ve been headmaster...” The headmaster began, “For the day to come that students from Night Raven College go hand in hand to face and defeat their enemy!” 

Deuce sat forward, eyes wide, "What!? I did not hold this guy's hand!" 

"I would never do that, gross!" Ace gagged, "But headmaster, how old are you!?" 

Hollis put a hand over his mouth, snickering, "Ah come on, guys, no need to be shy!"

Both glared at the center teen, Deuce lightly pushed him, making the teen sway on his perch. He dropped his hand and grinned down at him, green eyes glared up at him eventually rolling and looking back at the headmaster. The man was sniffling dramatically, composing himself.

Crowley's sobbing calmed, "I am so overwhelmed with emotion." 

At the perfect moment, Hollis hid his face in the collar of his blazer to sneeze. ' _I'm allergic to all this bullshit..._ ' 

"This incident confirms it," Crowley focused on Hollis directly, "Nero. Without a doubt, you have talent as a beast tamer!" 

"I... huh?" said teen blinked hard at the man, "I have talent as a what now??" 

' _Is he calling the students 'beasts'???_ ' 

Crowley stood up from his chair as he began explaining, "Students of Night Raven College are budding wizards called here by the Dark Mirror," He rounded the desk to stand beside it, "However, they are of a superior class that makes them prideful and egotistical people that have not even the slightest inkling to work with others. Making many of them selfish and self-centered." 

' _Oh shiiiit, he is calling them beasts! Go off I guess._ ' 

"You're really not saying anything good," Grim deadpanned, crossing his arms. 

That comment went unnoticed by the bird-man, "You cannot use magic." 

"Given," Hollis said. 

"But, maybe, precisely because you cannot use magic means that you could give instructions to wizards and get them to cooperate," He smiled, spreading his hands, "Perhaps that mediocrity is exactly what this school needs right now!" 

Hollis smiled back unsure, mostly because everything the headmaster said was just roasting him and the school. At least he called him mediocre and nothing worse. But he was not the only one noticing Crowley's phrasing. 

"He's not saying anything nice is he!?" Ace asked, shocked. 

"I have no doubt that your existence is essential to the future of this academy. Os says my educator-senses." He finally looked at Ace and Deuce, giving Hollis time to look away and mouth 'what the fuck just happened...' to the open air, "Trappola. Spade. Along with rescinding your expulsion, I shall give you the qualifications to attend Night Raven College as a student!" 

A loud cry came from the small group. "Eeh!?" 

Hollis stared at the headmaster, "A _student_?! Really?! How?! I can't use magic, sir!" 

Every emotion in the book plus some were going through his head at the thought. The main ones sticking in his mind were shock, apprehension, and confusion. Shock by the idea, apprehension for the concept of dealing with these people more, and confusion on how in the hell he was going to do classes _requiring_ magic.

"Yes. For I am exceedingly gracious," Crowley's smile turned serious in an instant, "But, there is one condition." 

"There's always a catch..." Hollis hummed. 

Crowley ignored the teen's lapse in manners as he continued, "You cannot use magic. Becoming a wizard is out of the question. You probably will not be able to complete all your lessons," He turned his attention to the cat on Hollis's lap, "That is why Grim. You have proven to me that you possess enough talent to become a wizard. Therefore, I shall allow the two of you to enroll together, as one student." 

The green-eyed redhead's mouth fell open in shock before turning into an ecstatic smile, looking down at the shell-shocked monster. 

"Ffgnaa!" The cat stared at the headmaster in shock, "I... I can go to this Academy too... Not as a handyman, but as a student?" 

"Yes. Provided that!" Crowley glared sternly, putting his forefinger against his chin, "You don't ever let an incident like yesterday occur again! Do we have an agreement?" 

Grim's eyes grew misty as tears gathered, "Ffgnaa... Ffgnaa... We- we can.." 

"Thank you so much, Headmaster!" Hollis was smiling brightly, "We'll do our best!" 

Grim's tears were quickly replaced with victory as he fist (paw?) pumped, cheering, "Ffgnnaaaaa!! I did it!!" 

"Well then, I shall give the symbol of your status as a student of Night Raven College, a magic crystal, to Grim." 

That said, Crowley's magic took the reins and a crystal came into being on Grim's ribbon around his neck. As the sparkles faded, Hollis's eyes went wide, hanging from Grim's neck ribbon was a set crystal much like the one's one Deuce and Ace's magical pens. The lavender crystal glimmered in the light as Grim picked it up with his paws to look at it better. 

"Woah! A magic crystal!?" gasped the cat. 

"It is the norm for students to have their magic crystals in the form of a 'magical pen' but, you wouldn't be able to grip it in your paws, right?" The headmaster grinned, feeling better about himself, "It's a special custom. Aaah... I pay attention to even the smallest details!" 

Grim was barely listening, vibrating with happiness and dancing on Hollis's lap like he'd won a medal (technically he kinda did, though). 

"I did it! I'm so cool! I got my own special magic crystal collar~~!" 

"He isn't listening at all..." Crowley murmured. 

Hollis snorted, smiling fondly, "Let him have his moment, he's happy." 

Crowley looked at Hollis, unamused. "Do you understand? As you can see Grim is not accustomed to human society. It's up to you to rein and supervise him to prevent him from causing any more trouble!" 

"I gotcha," Hollis chuckled as Grim jumped down from the teen's lap to continue his happy dance, "He's not that much of a menace, after all." 

"Aha! Look at you. School's just started but you're already a supervisor?" Ace smiled at the other. 

"Hmm?" 

Deuce brought his hand up to his face in thought, "I see. There's only the two of you in your dorm..." He smiled as well, "So if you've been entrusted with supervising Grim, that makes you a supervisor." 

The other redhead chuckled, "Isn't that unheard of? For there to be a supervisor student who is unable to use magic." 

"There's a first for everything," Hollis shrugged. 

Ace crossed his arms, "Nice. It's cool. A supervisor student who is unable to use magic!" 

Despite the first vote of confidence from the other redhead, Hollis frowned, curling into himself a little, "Honestly, this is a lot... I'm a little nervous and overwhelmed," He shook it off, and his smile returned, "But I'll do my damnedest." 

"Ahaha. Good luck, Supervisor!" 

That must have hit Crowley while the teens talked, "I see, a supervisor," the epiphany seemed to fit his fancy, "I do have a work request, and having a title makes it very convenient..." He smiled, "This is wonderful!" 

Having successfully caught the teenager's attention, he moved to behind his desk and pulling a camera from one of the drawers. He placed it on the table within arm's reach for Hollis. 

"Supervisor. I entrust you with this." 

Hollis gingerly picked it up and examined it. It was like his polaroid camera at home, almost exact except for a few minor details. It was slightly dusty, making him wonder how long it'd been in that drawer. The gold details were a little dirty from time, but a quick rub from his thumb revealed the shine well. The strap was sturdy enough, the leather connecting the clasps was a little worn.

Crowley watched the teen study it before explaining, "...This is nicknamed the 'ghost camera'." 

The teen looked up cocking his head to the side, "Ghost?" 

Instead of Crowley explaining, Ace broke in, "Ah, I think my grandma told me about that. It's a super old magic tool right?" 

"It is not 'super old'..." Crowley grumbled, clearing his throat and making Hollis snort, "It's true this may have been invented during your great grandmother's, or great great grandmother's time. There is a very special spell cast on it. It not only captures the subjects form but also a part of their soul." 

"A part of their soul..." Deuce muttered. 

"Huh, that urban legend is real here..." Hollis hummed, under his breath. 

Crowley continued, ignoring the teen's mutters, "We call this 'Memory: A Fragment of Rememberance'. Furthermore, the most interesting part of this magic camera is that the souls of the photographer and the photographed become deeply connected and the Memory in the photo comes jumping out!" 

"You lost me at the connected and jumping out, sir..." Hollis put a hand on his forehead, taking in the info as well as he could. 

Crowley nodded, realizing most of this was probably going to go over the redhead's understanding. He elaborated further, trying to clear it up for the teen. 

"Depending on how close the subject and photographer are the pictures could move like a video, or bring to life the situation in the photo. Fascinating, right?" 

It finally aligned in the new supervisor's head, and he looked down at the equipment in amazement, "That's amazing." 

"Bring the photo to life?" Deuce asked, before jolting and elbowing Hollis in the side, "It's like a ghost photograph!" 

The teen perched on the blunette's chair's armrest, hissed in pain, glaring down at the other who smiled up, apologetically. 

"Yes. Therefore it is called a 'ghost camera'. They say it was made before the time of videos for when people wanted to leave behind vivid memories... Spade was correct, in the past people would scream 'ghost!' in surprise when the memory came jumping out," The headmaster chuckled at that, "They were paralyzed with fear at the thought of having a photo taken with this camera." 

Ace sighed, "A camera for freaking people out..." 

Hollis gave Ace a 'really' kind of look, like the trickster beside him, wouldn't enjoy that. Especially after what he pulled the day prior. Ace sent Hollis a smirk which the other sarcastically returned. 

"Supervisor," Green eyes refocused on the masked man, "Please take photos of Grim and the other students to leave behind many memories of your lives in this academy." 

"Yessir," The teen smiled, agreeing. 

Grim hopped back up on Hollis's lap, grinning ear to ear, "La-lalala. Take lots of cool photos of me~!" 

"...Especially, always make sure to get memories when someone steps out of line." Crowley glared at the cat, hands on his hips before smiling at the teen, "It's a most suitable way to report to me, right?" Hollis rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time, "Keep an eye on your surroundings and make memories as the supervisor. To generously give you a rare item that can be used by non-wizards... Does my graciousness know no bounds?" 

"I appreciate it, sir," Hollis smiled, choosing to ignore that last part despite an angry eyebrow twitch. 

Crowley addressed the whole group, "It is already late. Let's save the detailed conversation for tomorrow. Return to your dormitories, everyone." 

"Pardon our intrusion," Deuce said for the group. 

The four of them got up from their seats, said their proper good nights to the headmaster, and left. The long walk back allowed Hollis to look at the school from the inside and above. After all, Crowley's office was in the tallest tower of the castle. The walk was quiet for the first few corridors before the realization and relief set in. Hollis quietly laughed as Ace and Deuce both relaxed physically, dragging their feet. Grim was still vibrating with happiness, tail periodically hitting the ghost camera against Hollis's side. Said teen was just as tired, feeling his back slouch a little from exhaustion.

"Haaaaaaaah... Expulsion rescinded... I'm beat," Deuce groaned. 

Ace sighed, "Oh my, oh my..." 

"That was exhausting..." Hollis sighed softly. 

The only one of the group who was still energetic was Grim, who jumped from Hollis's arms happily dancing and singing around their feet. The human trio watched him, smiling in their own ways. 

"La lala~! I start as a student of Night Raven College tomorrow! I'm gonna leave you all in the dust and take the top spot!" 

"You talk big for someone who is only half a full student," Ace chuckled, "Anyway, it's fine." 

Deuce hummed, "We're classmates tomorrow, supervisor, Grim." 

They stopped in the corridor heading toward the east building. 

"I guess it'll be better to re-intro, right? A fresh start and all," Hollis gave them a lopsided smile, "Nice to meet y'all~!" 

"Saying that again is really embarrassing, will you stop?" Ace whined. 

Deuce laughed, lightly, "Pff, that's true. Even if we don't want to, we're going to see each other again every day," He sighed, shrugging and shaking his head, "I'm even in Heartslabyul with this jerk." 

Hollis giggled as Ace threw a comment back, "Thinking about seeing your serious mug every day, no thanks." 

"That's my line, truant Ace." 

"Sure, sure. Almost-expelled-crybaby Deuce. Alrighty, see you tomorrow, Supervisor." 

Hollis laughed at the pair, "Yeah, see you two tomorrow and please call me 'Hollis'! Don't kill each other on the way back!" 

They smiled back before parting ways with the ramshackle pair, heading for the east building. Hollis shot their backs a soft smile, before looking down at Grim. 

"They're practically meant for each other, huh?" He chuckled. 

The cat laughed, "Those guys might make a good combo. They're the 'fight because they're so close' type." He hopped his way up to Hollis's shoulder, "We better get back to the dorm! Tomorrow we aren't the handymen!" 

The teen had begun walking again when he felt something fall onto his shoulder, Grim was crying in happiness again. Hollis smiled, bringing a hand up and patting between the cat's ears.

"Finally... Finally!" The tears were quickly replaced by a happy smile and excitement, "Our bright and shiny academy life at Night Raven College begins!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back! And prologue is done! I'm currently working on Chapter 1 and I think I'm like halfway through, I'll post it after I finish it. I'm trying to speed through, honestly, because I wanna get to chapter 3. ^_^" ALSO this whole section took over 30k words and my brain was DEAD. Also because of work, but I'm getting used to it so I'm not as tired. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left me Kudos, bookmarks, and comments! I really appreciate everything and anything left by y'all! It's been a long journey through the prologue and I'm very grateful that y'all have stuck around for the whole of it! Part 1 of "Episode 1: The Crimson Tyrant" will hopefully be posted before St. Patty's day since I'm almost done with it as it is. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading this far! Hope you have a good day! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Anything given is highly appreciated. Kudos, bookmarks, and comments. I love hearing from those who read my stories, it always makes my day.
> 
> If this story isn't to your fancy, please forget you read it and delete it from your history. Don't waste your time if you don't like my writing.


End file.
